Futur troublé
by chibi-yuya
Summary: Le groupe au complet dans une toute nouvelle aventure… Comment Kyo sauvera til Yuya? Arrivera til à temps? YuyaxKyo, AyaxLuciole Arrivée du CHAPITRE 7 et FIN!
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Chibi-Yuya  
**Titre :** Futur troublé.  
**Source :** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas les miens (sauf les nouveaux), on n'a pas voulu me les donner.  
**Genre :** Action/ Romance/ Fantastique  
**Couple :** YuyaxKyo et peut être d'autre plus tard  
**Note :** Fic un peu spéciale ou je vous fait participer à l'histoire ! J'en dis pas plus vous verrez ! (Même si se sera que dans un chapitre prochain).  
Bon alors d'après mon petit sondage, le passé et le présent sont appréciés, alors il y aura un tout tit peu de passé et beaucoup beaucoup de présent !  
Le groupe au complet dans une toute nouvelle aventure…Qu'est devenu l'Ex Roi Rouge ? Qui est cette mystérieuse ombre ? Que la Kyo-team devra t-elle affronter ?

OoO

Prologue.

Deux époques distinctes… Deux réalités opposées… Et pourtant…

« J'en ai maaaaaaarre »  
« Arrête de te plaindre fils à papa »

Cela faisait plus d'une année que le clan Mibu avait été défait. Aucune preuve n'avait été décelée comme quoi le l'Ex roi rouge était en vie… mais rien ne prouvait sa mort…  
Le groupe avait donc décidé d'un commun accord de rester ensemble jusqu'à la totale disparition des différents groupuscules Mibu fidèles à leur bien aimé roi. Ce fut donc au nombre de quatorze qu'ils voyageaient comme un troupeau guidé par son berger, Kyo.

Le démon n'avait à ce jour, plus aucun but fixe. En effet, ayant récupéré son corps, rentré dans le lard de l'ex roi rouge et réglé ses comptes avec Kyoshiro, il n'avait plus vraiment de but précis dans la vie.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment changé dans ses relations avec « sa domestique », ce fut dans tout les cas ce qu'il essaya de faire paraître…en effet quelques personnes rusées eurent vite fait de repérer des incohérences…dont la dernière en date était en train d'être contée par Yukimura à Kyoshiro à l'abris du démon…

« Voila, c'était hier… notre cher Kyo n'est pas si insensible qu'il ne veux le faire paraître, hic »

Le général chuchotait aussi bas que possible tout en buvant son précieux sake…s'il se faisait prendre, le Tenrô reprendrait certainement du service.

« Lorsque nous étions en ville…j'ai vu Kyo en colère. »  
« Non ? »  
« Si si ! Je te jure ! »  
« A cause de quoi ? »  
« Quand Yuya est allé acheter des provisions, les hommes qui y étaient n'ont pas arrêté de la draguer ! Kyo a eu du mal à se contenir…j'ai même vu les véritables yeux rouge l'espace de 3 secondes… »  
« Incroyable ! »

Puis les deux commères remarquèrent tout deux, deux présences supplémentaires. Bontenmaru et Luciole. Ils étaient dangereux, très dangereux…

« Elle est intéressante votre discussion, on peu participer ? »  
« Mon cher Bonten…si tu répètes ce que tu as entendu, je révèlerais que tu es toujours xxx… »

Le concerné, apeuré, promis sur sa vie un total silence…mais il en fut un dont ils n'auraient pas du oublier l'existence…  
Kyo s'approcha d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez les serviteurs ? »  
« Ils disaient que tu avais été fâché quand ta copine s'est fait draguer »  
« … »

Les paroles de Luciole furent tel un boulet de canon lancé dans une salle pleine de poudre…  
Yukimura ainsi que ses deux compères durent après cela sérieusement songer à changer de vêtement, les leur ayant été littéralement lacéré. Puis le chemin pu reprendre.

Ils marchèrent et marchèrent encore jusqu'à atteindre dans la nuit un minuscule village. Ayant très peu de visite, l'auberge de cet endroit n'abritait que très peu de personnes ce qui eu pour effet qu'il fut complet à l'arrivée du « petit » groupe.

Les filles avaient décidée de se partager une chambre à trois, Yuya, Okuni et Sakuya. Histoire de parler entre fille… Tout d'abord un petit bain, car les paroles d'Okuni étaient « le remède à tout est de se faire belle », puis de retour dans leur chambre elles décidèrent de se coucher, exténuées de cette journée passée à marcher.

En ce qui concernait le reste de l'équipe, des groupes de deux avaient été décidés pour le partage des chambres. Kyo s'était retrouvé avec Sasuke, ce qui pour le démon était positif, il ne le saoulerait pas. Tigre avait fini avec Luciole, ce dernier exaspérait d'ailleurs le mauvais fils Tokugawa par ces phrases incompréhensibles et insaisissable. Yukimura avec Saizo qui ne voulait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Akari avec Shinrei, Shinrei qui avait bien du mal a échapper à la collection de baisers d'Akari…Bontenmaru avec Akira, même si ce dernier n'était pas enchanté. Quand à Kyoshiro, il se retrouva seul et sans chambre. L'attribution s'était effectuée lors de sa séance de voyeurisme qui avait fini sous les points de Yuya et donc avait été pénalisé par son absence.

Et la nuit débuta…

23 heures…nuit totale sur la ville…le bruit des feuillages se faisait entendre…le démon entrouvrit les yeux…  
La nuit régnait en maîtresse absolue dans la chambre des demoiselles qui n'eurent pas même le droit à l'éclairage de la lune…une nuit sans lumière…  
Les trois belles aux bois dormants avaient déjà sombré il y a un moment dans un sommeil profond et imperturbable…seule Okuni, la plus forte femme de cette pièce fut réveillée…  
Une présence…étrange…silencieuse…c'était immiscé dans leur pièce…

Elle ne dit mot et tenta de détecter la présence…lorsque quelque chose vint s'abattre sur sa nuque…puis elle tomba, inconsciente. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sakuya de rompre son sommeil, alertée par le bruit de quelque chose touchant le sol…cependant la présence se faisait toujours si discrète qu'elle subit le même sors…elle pu cependant, avant de s'effondrer, appeler d'une faible voix la chasseuse de prime, toujours aux pays des rêves.

« Mh… »

Cette dernière avait le réveille difficile, et dans le noir ne vit pas les corps de ses amies, inconscientes. Enfin elle décela une silhouette devant elle…à peine eut elle le temps de dire un mot que la main de cette personne s'abatis sur sa bouche…mais cela aurait été trop facile…

« Lâche là »

Surprise la silhouette regarda fixement l'entrée de la chambre…seuls deux billes couleur rubis le fixait, intensément et sans amicalité. Yuya alla rapidement vers Kyo tout en allumant une bougie… le temps de faire ceci, la personne eut disparue et ne restait plus au milieu de la pièce que les deux corps de ses amies.

Kyo était intervenu…Kyo les avait sauvées…Kyo voulait désormais un bon sake.

Le lendemain, la troupe au complet fut choquée et se posait une seule et simple question, pourquoi ? Puis se dirent qu'en laissant passer le temps ils découvriraient bien pourquoi et s'apprêtaient à continuer lorsque Yukimura les arrêta et intervint.

« J'ai eu des informations des villageois. Tout porte à croire…Que l'Ex Roi Rouge est ici… et bien vivant. »

Les yeux du démon rétrécirent…les questions se multiplièrent… les souvenirs passés ressurgirent…le représentant du clan…était vivant.


	2. L'antre du Roi

**Auteur :** Me revoilà, j'ai une annonce à faire, cette fic sera longue…lol déjà rien que le chapitre 1 va être costaux. Bonne lecture ! Et désolée pour les fans de Yuya… à croire que j'aime la torturer hehe.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Ah, si le prologue te plait c'est bon signe ! Je suis super contente de te voir laisser des reviews à chacune de mes fics, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! (Si je te dévoile pourquoi vous participez se sera plus une surprise ! Lol) Gros bizoo !

**Lady Killer :** Heureuse de te voir sur cette fic également ! Tes reviews me fond très plaisir ! Hehe si le prologue est court console toi, le chapitre 1 le rattrape ! Oui c'est vrai que si Luciole n'était pas là, ça stagnerait lol (Et on en a la preuve ici aussi) Sinon à part ça, c'est vrai que Yuki et Kyoshiro jouent à merveille le rôle de commères…Pas mal la vision de Kyo en Moïse ! Et merci, voilà cette suite que tu réclames (à corps et à cris ? non faut peut être pas exagérer lol) Bon je me tais…

**Dragonise :** Hehe oue qu'elle commence bien, et elle n'est pas prête de se terminer ! La suite là voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**I wish I was her :** Tu trouves ? Génial ! Merci ! Des combats oh oui il va y en avoir ! Ici ils ne sont pas trop détaillés mais ça commence déjà !

OoO

Chapitre I : L'antre du Roi.

Il était là…Il était vivant….Il était puissant….

Yukimura venait de prononcer des paroles qu'ils espéraient ne jamais entendre…  
Ils devaient désormais confirmer cela et trouver ce roi devenu fou… Ils devaient finir le travail…ce travail qui n'avait pas été fait lorsque cela aurait du.  
Marchant dans le village, le général décida de faire le tour de l'avis général, il commença tout d'abord par les femmes…

« Sakuya-san, que pensez vous d'aller défier l'Ex Roi Rouge ? »  
« Je… je ne veux pas qu'il y ai d'autre victimes…les gens ont beaucoup trop souffert… »

« Okuni-san… »  
« Je trouve cela très intéressant…on peut toujours apprendre des choses passionnantes… »

« Yuya-san, et vous ? »  
« Moi je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait ! Il ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en tirer si facilement ! »

Puis tout a fait logiquement, il fit également le tour des autres…

« Et toi Tigre Rouge ? »  
« Moi je suivrais Yuya-han partout ! » Ces paroles lui attirèrent secrètement les foudres du démon aux yeux de feu…

« Saizo ? »  
« Je vous suivrais partout sire Yukimura ! »

« Sasuke ? »  
« J'ai pas le choix si tu y va…et j'ai une promesse à tenir »

« Shinrei ? »  
« Je pense qu'il faut mettre un point final à cette histoire, sinon il recommencera »

« Bontenmaru ? »  
« Je ne pourrais pas prendre le pouvoir tant qu'il ne sera pas mort, alors je vous suis ! »

« Luciole ? »  
« hum ? »  
« Que penses tu d'aller défier l'Ex Roi Rouge ? »  
« Je vais me battre ? »  
« Oui »  
« Oui »  
« Oui quoi ? »  
« De quoi ? »  
« Bon, on dira que c'est bon… »

« Akira ? »  
« J'irai ou Kyo ira »

« Akari ? »  
« Il faut que je sois là si mon Kyo que j'aime tant est blessé »

« Kyoshiro ? »  
« Il faut arrêter son ambition démesurée »

« Kyo je ne demande même pas hehe et moi j'y vais ! Vous croyez qu'ils ont toujours de ce délicieux sake ? »

L'avis général était unanime, ils partirent donc botter le royal derrière de Sa Majesté. Notre bon général avait encore une foi penser à tout, quelques temps avant, il avait envoyé enquêté ses huit autres guerriers auprès des personnes de ce village… le résultat fut concluant lorsque Jimpachi apparu, le sourire aux lèvres…

« Tout droit dans la forêt, à droite derrière le gros chêne et encore dix pas puis la vue d'une grotte, le repère du roi »…les indications précises leurs avaient été données. Le plus dur serait désormais pour eux de combattre une seconde foi ce roi psychologiquement atteint, celui ou même le légendaire Kyo aux mille victimes avait du lutté pour la victoire…

Ils y allèrent tranquillement mais sûrement…à leur rythme. Que ce soit Kyoshiro ou bien Kyo, ils auraient préféré que Sakuya et Yuya ne les accompagne pas…en effet, Sakuya était, il fallait l'avouer, assez empotée. Quand à Yuya, elle possédait une « incroyable poisse avec les méchants » comme le disaient si bien Tigre ou encore Bonten…Cependant Kyo n'osait plus lui dire franchement « ne vient pas ». Depuis sa mésaventure dans la forêt, il savait pertinemment que telle une enfant, cette dernière ferait exactement l'inverse que ce qu'on lui avait demandé, voir ordonné de faire… c'est ainsi que la troupe ne fut amputée d'aucun de ces membres.

Doucement…doucement, au rythme de Sakuya, le groupe avançait. Puis ils arrivèrent face à la grotte. Il fallait avouer que ce trou était assez étroit. L'on ne pouvait y pénétrer que par deux. Vint donc le moment de la création des équipes.

Kyo-Yuya  
Kyoshiro-Sakuya  
Tigre-Okuni  
Shinrei-Luciole  
Akira-Akari  
Yukimura-Saizo  
Bontenmaru

Bien sur, il y avait déjà un moment que Kyo s'était promis personnellement de protéger Yuya, c'est donc pourquoi ils furent ensemble. Kyoshiro voulait lui protéger sa bien aimée et ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Bien que Tigre ai préféré Yuya et Okuni Kyo, aucune plainte ne se fit entendre. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des deux frères… Luciole était tout à fait alerte dès qu'il s'agissait de faire enrager Shinrei, qui lui ne marchait pas, mais courait dès que son adorable frérot le titillait. Akira quand a lui aurait vendu corps et âme pour un autre partenaire. Yukimura était avec Saizo, ce qui ne le gênait point, mais il emporta tout de même son amant le plus fidèle, son sake. Le plus tranquille resta Bontenmaru qui, trop épais ne pouvait entrer que seul.

Il faisait sombre dès l'entrée de ce gouffre…l'antre du roi ne leur ferait certainement pas de cadeaux.  
Yuya se serrait inconsciemment contre Kyo. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il ai de nouveau des idées perverses, l'étroitesse des lieux conjuguée à l'ambiance fort peu rassurante la poussait naturellement à rechercher la sécurité…et ou pourrait elle être plus en sécurité que dans les bras de l'homme le plus puissant ?  
Ils étaient en tête de peloton et tomberaient les premiers sur le danger. Soudain ils entendirent une voix…

« Nous avons des visiteurs je vois…nous vous attendions plus tôt »  
« … »

Kyo n'avait pas besoin de voir son ennemi pour connaître sa puissance, il n'était pas d'une force exceptionnelle. Son aura le lui disait, et l'informais également qu'il s'agissait de celui qui avait pénétré dans l'auberge la nuit précédente. Il ne du pas tourner la tête non plus pour sentir le trouble de sa compagne. En effet il faisait sombre et ses yeux ne lui servait à rien…de plus, il était bien connu qu'un être humain non habitué perdait 50 de ses moyens dès qu'il perdait la vue.  
L'inconnu continua.

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu remplir ma mission cette nuit… »

C'est à cet instant que Yuya prit son courage à deux mains.

« P…pourquoi vous être introduit dans notre chambre ? »  
« Je vous l'ai dit…j'avais une mission… »  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Si je vous le disait, il n'y aurait plus aucun mystère et ce ne serait pas drôle du tout »

Puis l'aura disparue. Plus aucune trace de cet inconnu sans visage… Ils comprirent cela comme une invitation à continuer et avancèrent…dans les profondeurs de l'antre de cet être démoniaque…

Soudain le chemin se sépara en trois couloirs plus larges. Les compagnons s'interrogèrent bien une dizaine de minutes, se disputant le privilège d'être avec Kyo puis, au final, firent trois groupes à peu près égaux.

Kyo-Yuya-Kyoshiro-Sakuya  
Tigre-Okuni-Shinrei-Luciole  
Akira-Akari-Yukimura-Saizo-Bontenmaru

Les répartitions, douloureuses pour certain, effectuée, chaque groupe prit un couloir. L'équipe Kyo parti à droite, celle de Tigre au milieu et la gauche était à l'équipe d'Akira.

Du côté du couloir n°1, équipe Kyo.

Il faisait légèrement plus clair mais nous étions encore loin de la bonne lumière. Sakuya était littéralement scotchée à l'amour de sa vie. La peur la taraudait et elle se disait maintenant qu'elle aurait aussi bien fait de ne pas les accompagner…mais trop tard, elle s'était lancée et ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

Yuya elle…c'était différent. Depuis l'arrivage soudain de lumière, elle avait vite fait de se décoller, vite étant un euphémisme. Ils avançaient droit dans l'inconnu. Cependant les filles pouvaient se rassurer, bien qu'étant toute deux les plus faibles, elles accompagnaient les deux plus puissants samurais du groupe.

Leur long couloir déboucha, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard sur une grande salle, vide. Un autre couloir débutait à l'autre extrémité de celle-ci. Cependant il s'agissait là du parfait endroit pour débuter un combat, il fallait donc être prudent. Les samurais se placèrent devant, protégeant ainsi leurs compagnes. Ils leur demandèrent d'attendre puis avancèrent…Enfin une voix, différente de la précédente se fit entendre.

« Bienvenue à vous »  
« … »  
« Je me présente, Kaminari, je suis au regret de vous informer, démon, que vous ne sortirez de cette pièce que les pieds devant »  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça »

Kyo avait ce sourire…ce sourire qu'il avait lorsque quelqu'un le provoquait, lui parlait de combattre…Soudain, une étrange barrière faite d'électricité entoura les deux ex-Mibu, les séparant par la même occasion de Yuya et Sakuya. Ils étaient pris au piège là dedans lorsque le responsable apparu enfin. Habillé tout de bleu et blanc, ses cheveux, d'un blanc neige, hérissés comme après une électrocution lui donnait un air indiscipliné et sauvage bien que sa tenue, soignée et impeccablement portée ai un air sérieux et sage. Deux opposés propres à ce seul homme. Deux opposés se mariant si bien. Cet homme possédait pour le moment un avantage certain, restait encore à savoir comment il comptait éliminer ses proies.

Puis, concentrés sur leur adversaire, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à leur entourage, les deux hommes furent surpris par un cri familier.

« Kyaaaaa »  
« Yuya-san ! »

Le cœur de Kyo loupa un battement. Il aurait du s'en douter, il lui arrivait toujours quelques chose. Il tenta une traversée suicidaire de la barrière électrique mais fut repoussé quelques mètres plus loin. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas mort de cette expérience, il du se rendre à l'évidence que toute sortie ne se ferait pas sans élimination préalable de son adversaire ici présent. Yuya était désormais hors de vue, emmenée par un sous fifre, comme d'habitude. Il se retourna pour faire face, il massacrerait lui-même cet électrisant personnage.

Du côté du couloir n°2, équipe Tigre.

« Yume. Je me prénomme Yume »

Une jeune fille d'à peine dix ans venait d'apparaître devant les quatre compagnons. C'était une mignonnette pas bien grande, brune aux yeux océan. Un seul regard transportait, une seule parole transperçait, un seul geste ferait rêver. Ils restèrent tous immobile face à elle. Elle n'avait fait que les regarder, un simple regard…mais si profond, si intense qu'ils se croyaient en plein rêve…un rêve qui aurait pu durer une éternité…si Okuni ne s'était pas effondrée.  
Tigre et Shinrei s'empressèrent de se placer à ses côtés.

« Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ! »

Tigre ne comprenait pas…et il n'était pas le seul. Mis à part Luciole pour qui aucune certitude n'était acquise, les deux autres hommes fournissaient à loisir des heures supplémentaires à leurs neurones. Cherchant inlassablement à comprendre…simplement comprendre, pour s'en sortir… et s'en sortir vivant.  
A cet instant, ou ses adversaires, en surnombre mais déstabilisés étaient désappointés, la jeune fille se mit à parler.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas que vous vous effondrez ? Que vous cherchez à me détruire ? Moi, je ne suis pas méchante, je n'ai rien fait… je me tiens juste face à vous. Mais elle, elle s'est effondrée, comme tout les autres. Elle me rend triste, elle aussi. Elle n'a qu'à mourir. »

Shinrei, qui se sentait étrange depuis quelques minutes, comme drogué, tenta de lui parler.

« Excuse moi jeune fille… saurais tu par hasard ce qui lui est arrivé ? »  
« Elle a fait comme tout le monde, elle est tombée"  
« Oui, mais…sais tu pourquoi ? »  
« A cause de moi »  
« Mais, je ne t'ai rien vu faire, comment cela pourrais être de ta faute ? »  
« Ils l'ont toujours fait, quand ils me regardent, d'un coup, ils tombent. Au début, j'avais peur… après, je les sauvais…mais… »  
« Mais ? »  
« Ils m'ont rejetée, ils ont eu peur…alors on m'a enfermée. Les gens dehors m'ont fui, alors que je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal…papa et maman aussi…maintenant, ils n'ont qu'à mourir, ton amie avec ! »  
« Mais, on ne t'as pas fui nous… »  
« … ! »  
« Tu ne pourrais pas la sauver ? On ne te fuira pas, je te le promet »  
« Non ! Vous êtes comme les autres ! »  
« Pourquoi…ne pas nous tester ? »  
« Je…Arrête ! »  
« Et si l'un d'entre nous arrivait à ne pas s'écrouler…tu nous aiderais ? »  
« C'est pas possible ça »  
« Pourquoi pas essayer ? »  
« D'accord mais si vous perdez je fais rien »  
« Entendu »

Après ces paroles, Shinrei parla à Tigre et Luciole. Tout deux d'accord, ils se mirent en ligne face à elle et la regardèrent.

Tout d'abord, Tigre fut subjugué par ses yeux…transporter, incapable de s'arrêter de regarder…il voulait savoir…toujours plus, la raison de se si beau regard, regard ensorcelant.  
Puis craqua, s'écroula, ne se réveilla pas. Il était dans un état semblable à celui d'Okuni.

Puis vint le tour de Shinrei. Ce dernier la regarda sans peur, le courage se lisait dans ses yeux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il gisait sur le sol, accompagnant ses deux amis dans leur sommeil.

Ne restait plus qu'un seul espoir…Luciole.

Du côté du couloir n°3, équipe Akira.

Le chemin se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun entraidait son voisin lui rendait la vie aussi paisible que possible… Ce fut en tout cas le rêve que fit Saizo, excédé par ces guerriers plus que dérangés.

« Oui, tu as bien entendu, tu es une sorcière ! »  
« Akiiiraaa, tu oses me défier ? Tu sais ce qu'il en coûte ? Tu mérites d'être puni comme il se doit… »

Deux simples secondes suffirent. Il rencontra un mur dans la première seconde, plus celui d'en face dans la deuxième, pour enfin finir à terre, amoché comme jamais.

« Je lui avait dis de ne pas la contrarier…qu'il est idiot »  
« Oh Bon chéri tu peu parlé, n'est ce pas toi qui…. »

Bontenmaru, soudain paniqué empêcha Yukimura de continuer, ce dernier n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule. Il l'aurait dénoncé sachant quel démon déchaîné il lâcherait…

Puis subitement, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent face à face avec… un jeune garçon. Il ne devait pas dépasser les quinze ans. Blond, les yeux clair. Il avait un regard qui exprimait une telle tristesse que Yukimura n'essaya aucune espèce d'humour en cet instant. Ils se contentèrent de l'interroger du regard. Questions invisibles mais présentes auxquelles le jeune homme commença à répondre.

« Je m'appelle Koro, on m'a ordonné, de ne pas vous laisser passer »  
« … »  
« Je…je n'ai rien contre vous mais…je n'ai pas le choix »

Akari était attristée par ce garçon, mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était le plus fort. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

« Crois tu à ce point pouvoir nous arrêter ? »  
« Oui »  
« Alors montre nous »

Yukimura vint à cet instant aux côtés d'Akari afin de lui demander la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas tenté de raisonner ce gamin…

« Il est si triste…cela montre certainement qu'il n'a de toute manière pas le choix de refuser le combat »

La shaman, touchée par cet enfant se dressant, courageux face à elle s'avança. Elle le combattrait et malheureusement pour lui, elle gagnerait.

Dans une salle, quelque part dans la grotte.

« Je te dis de me lâcher ! »  
« Désolé petite mademoiselle mais si je faisait ça mon roi serait très en colère »  
« Et d'abord pourquoi ! »  
« Ca, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, estimes toi honorée »

L'homme qui l'avait précédemment enlevée, ballottée comme un sac à patate puis enfin traînée de force dans cette grande salle aménagée étrangement était plutôt costaud et elle n'aurait eu aucune chance contre un tel individu. Elle avait eu l'habitude de ce genre de situation et ne versa, au grand malheur de son kidnapper, aucune larme. Elle attendrait, comme toujours, et ça finirait par s'arranger.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Une rangée de scientifiques se dressait devant eux, à leur tête, une personne bien connue se tenait de toute sa hauteur face à la jeune femme. Puis rompant le silence…

« Bienvenue…cela faisait longtemps »  
« V…vous êtes donc bien vivant »  
« Je ne meurt pas si facilement »

Elle regarda un instant la pièce qui l'entourait…puis repris.

« Que faites vous ici ? »  
« Question intéressante ! Voici le dernier groupe de scientifiques Mibu… »  
« Des…scientifiques ? »  
« Oui, ils travaillent en ce moment sur un phénomène bien étrange… »  
« Et en quoi m'avoir capturée vous aidera ? »  
« Voyez vous ma chère…j'ai pu constater votre force de caractère lors de notre précédente rencontre…et, bien que je ne puisse pas régner ici…notre nouvelle découverte me permet de le faire ailleurs…mais à tout roi qui se respecte…il faut une reine. »  
« Hein ? Mais…non…pourquoi… »  
« Hé bien, vous feriez une bonne reine…et puis, je ne peux pas laisser Kyo entièrement gagnant… c'est pourquoi vous allez me suivre… »  
« NON ! »  
« Vous n'avez pas le choix…Attachez là en attendant la fin des préparatifs, il ne faut pas laisser le temps à Kyo d'arriver ici avant que nous ne soyons partis »

_Non…Kyo…Kyo…_

Couloir n°1, équipe Kyo.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Kyo luttait contre ce maître de l'électricité… il avait été touché à plusieurs reprises mais ce ne fut pour lui rien de grave du moment que son adversaire tombait. Ce dernier était en effet en mauvaise posture. Le roi lui-même n'avait pu l'emporter face à ce démon…il ne vaincrai pas, et sa mort approchait à grand pas. Le Tenrô ne chaumait pas…plus rapide que la lumière, il entaillait sa victime sans remord, sans compassion…la danse mortelle de ce sabre, dernier souvenir d'un maître honorable, vibrait comme au premier jour…

Enfin, après quinze minutes de combat, le sabre légendaire empala le cœur de son ennemi…des éclairs éclatèrent autour du corps avant de se fondre dans l'oubli…accompagnant leurs propriétaire.  
La barrière tomba à la suite, libérant ainsi les deux samurais, qui, récupérant Sakuya au passage, foncèrent droit devant eux…

_Planche à pain…je vais te sauver…je te le jure !_

Couloir n°2, équipe Tigre. 

Luciole était désormais seul face à la jeune fille. Il la regardait. La regardait dans les yeux, mais…ne tomba jamais. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il la regardait, et rien ne se passait. La demoiselle resta interdite face à une telle nouveauté…c'était la première foi qu'une personne restait debout face à elle, sans s'effondrer, sans fuir, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. A défaut de ne pas l'abattre de ses yeux bleu océan, ce fut elle qui fut intrigué par ce regard presque vide, ce regard fin et sans émotion… Puis elle tomba à genoux…

« Comment… »

D'un air stupéfait mais résigné, elle se dirigea vers ces gens si étrange, en sortant de sa poche une petite fiole qu'elle déboucha…elle le passa sous le nez de chacun des combattants et les uns après les autres, ils se relevèrent, comme réveillés d'une longue sieste. Yume se redressa puis s'adressa à eux.

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a réussit, ça n'était jamais arrivé, mais le monsieur à réussit, j'ai tenu ma promesse »

L'assistance fut sous le choque. Luciole avait tenu un pari.

« Je dois avouer que tu as fait fort »  
« Hein ? De quoi ? »  
« Grr…Pour avoir su réussir la marché »  
« Quel marché ? T'as fini de dormir ?... »

Puis une conclusion fut tirée, elle n'étonnait plus ses amis, trop habitués, bien qu'un « comment a-t-il fait son compte ? » soir présent dans chacun des trois esprits.  
Luciole avait réussit, là ou les autres avaient échoués.

« Je dois avouer que je suis épaté que tu ai pu la regarder sans t'effondrer »

« Il fallait la regarder ? »  
« Tu ne savais pas ? »  
« Non, je vous attendais… »

En effet, durant cette épreuve, Luciole, bien qu'ayant effectivement dirigé son regard sur la jeune fille, ne pensait à rien et ne la regardait d'ailleurs pas vraiment…et ne fut donc pas ensorcelé par ses yeux si beaux...

…

Couloir n°3, équipe Akira

Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'ils se battaient. Akari avait prit la décision de se battre. Elle subissait désormais l'étrange attaque d'un jeune garçon qui cachait un énorme don. Cela faisait dix longues minutes qu'il lui faisait revivre les moments les plus durs de son existence…Là était le don de cet enfant, il remontait le temps dans les esprits… Elle revoyait tout… son exclusion…sa force rejetée…sa fuite de cette vie et son entrée chez les Mibu…ses regrets… Elle se débattait, fermait les yeux, face à un passé qu'elle voulait ne plus voir, oublier, effacer. Pourrait-elle un jour vivre sans ces encombrants souvenirs ?...

Puis la quinzième minute venait d'être franchie lorsque son esprit combatif revint. Tout doucement elle commença à opposé à chaque mauvais souvenir les moments passés avec ses amis…la rencontre avec Kyo et les quatre sacrés…sa vie en leur compagnie… le temps passé avec eux et de nouveaux amis pendant le période Mibu…tout ces souvenirs qui la rendait heureuse…puis elle se mit à combattre ses visions… et cria en elle-même…

« MEME S'IL Y A TANT DE MALHEUR JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS LES AMIS QUE J'AI ACQUIS ! »

Cette soudaine reprise de contrôle fit sortir le garçon de sa tête, elle avait repris le contrôle, s'en était fini de ce flash back…le garçon la regarda comme terrorisé…elle s'approcha, s'agenouilla, le regarda dans ses yeux tristes et habités par la peur…puis, sans prévenir, le prit dans ses bras…et lui murmura…

« Le passé est le passé, nous sommes au présent, à toi de le forger de tes propres forces »

Le regard de son protégé fut surpris, puis s'apaisa. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ni ce qui l'ennuyait, mais voilà tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui…et la troupe repris sa route.

Les trois groupes étaient en marche et continuaient leur route quand, à un carrefour ils se rejoignirent et poursuivirent leur chemin de concert. Cinq minutes…puis dix…à la vingtième il tombèrent sur une immense pièce…jusqu'à lors, ils n'avaient fait aucun bruit et aucun des scientifiques présents ne remarqua leur présence… mais eux restaient bouche bée en voyant le grand trou noir formé au centre de la salle…et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent, passant la porte, leur roi favori retenant dans ses bras leur chasseuse de primes préféré… ils se mirent à courir vers eux…la jeune fille les appelait au secours…tentait de se dégager…mais en vain.

Le groupe n'arriva pas à temps, le duo passa dans le trou et ce même trou se referma derrière eux, comme pour empêcher un Kyo furieux de les poursuivre.  
Les scientifiques étaient à l'arrêt, le groupe avait la tête baissée et les points serrés…et Kyo…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

Il hurlait. Furieux. Elle avait disparue… elle était quelque part, avec cet homme…il ne le supportait pas.

Jamais le démon ne pardonnerait…jamais il ne s'arrêterait de chercher…il la sauverait…

et il le tuerait.

OoO

Voilà voilà, fin du chapitre numéro 1, l'Antre du Roi. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Kaminari: Foudre, tonnerre  
Yume: Rêve  
Koro: Temps, époque, moment


	3. Le nouveau Monde

**Auteur :** L'histoire continue ! Bonne lecture !

**Lady Killer :** Heu Sasuke…heu…heu…la grotte était interdite au moins de 18 ans…c'est balo ! Pour Yuya je pense que c'est une bonne idée, s'il y avait une parodie se serait dedans ! Bien que Luciole est l'homme de la situation, obligé !  
Bon bah je vais répondre juste pour le fun, je ne sais pas se qu'il va se passer j'ai pas encore commencé à écrire. Et il arrive des tuiles à Yuya parce que j'aime la torturer niark niark niark !  
P.S : Je n'en ai pas du tout marre de tes reviews elles sont marrante hehe

**Princesse d'Argent :** Sasuke ben…Il a peur du noir il a pas voulu rentrer dans la grotte.  
Merci beaucoup ! Lol ça c'est la pure crise de manque dis donc ! Voici la suite régale toi bien ! Gros bizooo !

**Spicycocktail :** Et moi dont, ça me fais plaisir d'être de retour ! Ce que veux réellement l'Ex roi rouge, il a commencé à en parler, ce sera plus concret dans la suite !  
Pour Sasuke…si je dis qu'il a eu peur ça marche ? Hehe  
Ouep Luciole-powaaa !

**Jenni944 :** Pire que découper j'espère !

**I wish I was her :** Aaaah merciiii ! Hehe oue des combats de la mort…enfin pas que ça quand même, je fais pas un nouveau DBZ lol !

**Himiko-chan :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis une grande fan de ce couple, je crois que ça se vois De rien et voici la suite !

OoO

Chapitre II : Le nouveau monde.

Arrivée…poursuite…le nouveau peuple.

Tout était noir…une voix…quelqu'un l'appelait…elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux, sa vision était flou et emplie de larmes…

_Des larmes !_

Pourquoi pleurait elle ? Que c'était il passé ?...

Puis…peu à peu, sa vision gagna en netteté…enfin, la mémoire lui revint. La première chose qu'elle vit clairement était son visage…celui de cet homme. Lui qui l'avait enlevée. L'Ex Roi Rouge la portait dans ses bras, attendant son réveil. Elle se débattit comme personne pour descendre. Il ne la toucherait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il ne prononça aucune parole. Il se contentait de contempler le décor… La scène du trou noir lui revint alors en mémoire, regardant autour d'elle, Yuya voulut voir quelque chose qui la raccrochait à ses amis, à son milieu…mais elle fut choquée par sa vision.

_Mais ! Ce n'est…pas possible…_

La jeune fille ne reconnaissait rien, pas même la simple grotte dans laquelle elle se trouvait…rien. Il y avait quelque chose de dur et gris sur le sol…des rochers géants et carrés de la même couleur que le sol qui se dressaient partout autour d'elles. Comme si l'environnement n'avait fait qu'un…ou étaient donc passé tout ces arbres où elle avait l'habitude de s'abriter, les gentilles maisons qui apaisaient les sens…les cerisiers en fleurs, qui de leur jolie couleur calmaient les cœurs… ce n'était pas chez elle, ou donc l'avait on emmenée. Puis elle fixa le roi à ses côtés…roi qui fini par parler.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un endroit tel que celui-ci »  
« Ou sommes nous ! »  
« Dans un autre monde, je ne saurais trop dire ou exactement »  
« Vous nous avez amené ici alors que vous ne saviez même pas ou nous allions ? »

Il la regarda avec un doux sourire, sans animosité aucune, puis continua.

« Nous n'avions plus de temps, mais peu importe, notre nouveau royaume se dresse devant nous, c'est le début d'un nouveau clan Mibu »

Et le temps passa…

…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la troupe avait été privée de Yuya. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la grotte. Sasuke, qui n'était pas venu dans un premier temps, restant à l'extérieur afin de veiller sur l'entrée, rejoignit ses amis peu après l'incident.

Kyo s'était calmé, il avait hurlé, hurlé, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui la ramena…alors il menaça, il savait si bien le faire…il menaça chaque scientifiques…ils devaient lui permettre de les rejoindre.  
Et ce fut ainsi qu'une semaine passa, une semaine ou ces ex-Mibu s'activèrent à la réouverture de la porte…et le groupe attendait.

« J'ai parlé à un des chercheurs…ils devraient pas tarder à finir… »

Kyoshiro suivait effectivement de très près l'avancement des travaux. Il était vrai que lui aussi tenait énormément à la chasseuse…et ne cessait de s'inquiéter.

« Kyo…je ne pense pas que nous devrions tous y aller… »  
« … »  
« Kyoshiro a raison, hic, déjà, Sakuya et Okuni devraient rester »

Aucune des deux femmes n'émirent d'objection.

« Ensuite, c'est à chacun de voir… »

Il y eu plusieurs minutes de réflexions puis chacun leur tour, ils commencèrent à donner leur réponse.

Shinrei n'irait pas. En effet il avait la reconstruction de l'ancienne terre Mibu en cours, il ne pouvait se permettre de partir.  
Akari, elle, décida après mur réflexion de se joindre à l'expédition. En effet, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, elle et Yuya s'étaient liées d'amitié, elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.  
Bontenmaru ne pouvais pas y aller non plus, il avait un clan mener, il ne pouvait s'absenter sans sûreté de retour.  
Akira prit la décision d'y aller. N'évoquant aucun motif.  
Luciole quant à lui mit un certain temps à « réfléchir », puis décida que s'il allait se battre, il irait.  
Yukimura accompagné de Sasuke décidèrent d'y aller. Il fut demandé à Saizo de veiller sur les Sanada en leur absence.  
Tigre Rouge désirait ardemment s'y rendre, cependant ces nouvelles fonctions au sein de sa famille lui interdisaient toute absence de longue durée. Cependant il demanda bien à Kyo de veiller sur Yuya, même s'il savait que sans cela il l'aurait fait.  
Kyoshiro était bien décidé à s'y rendre. Son amie comptant beaucoup pour lui.

Enfin, il ne fut pas la peine d'attendre la réponse de Kyo, son regard en disait bien assez. Elle s'était de nouveau faite enlevée sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Les heures passaient…passaient…le temps leur semblait tellement long…surtout à lui…il n'avouait rien, trop fier, trop maladroit avec les mots…mais il avait peur, non pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Il avait changé durant cette année… elle l'avait changé.

Kyo ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il ne fit que fumer et penser tout en regardant les scientifiques progresser. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas dormir…la réalité était qu'il ne pouvait pas. Les sbires Mibu auraient terminé prochainement, ils partiraient sitôt le travail fini.

La nuit passa, longue et humide. Au petit matin, la nouvelle était arrivée, ils pouvaient partir dès qu'ils le désiraient. Les six combattants devaient se préparer au voyage.

Chacun prépara le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, la passage venait de s'ouvrir…il se dépêchèrent et passèrent. Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'ils quittèrent définitivement leur époque, leurs amis…pour l'inconnu.

XXI ème siècle, année 2006, Japon.

En un seul morceau. Ils étaient vivants. Ils n'avaient pas eu à proprement parler peur…cependant ignorants tout de ce phénomène, une sorte de crainte s'était installée en eux. Néanmoins l'arrivée sains et sauf leur prouva la sécurité de ce système si particulier.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient atterris lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de leur environnement. Yukimura s'autorisa un petit commentaire afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Woaaaa ! On dirait des tombes géantes ! »

Cependant personne ne rit…il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus personne. Tous à la poursuite de Kyo qui fonçait droit devant lui sans attendre, sans rien voir…il cherchait. Cependant la loi de cette ville était implacable… voyant le nombre ahurissant de personnes circulants en ville (Tokyo, mais ils savent pas), ils retournèrent à leur point de départ dans le but de s'organiser. Jamais ils ne retrouveraient deux simples personnes dans une foule immense telle que celle qui régnait sur les rues cette ville.

Quelques minutes passèrent…il n'y avait pas un passant à l'horizon, du moins, en apparence.

La troupe sentit les présences s'approcher mais le coup fut néanmoins rude. En moins de deux, Kyoshiro se retrouva à terre, un poids sur l'estomac. Il lui fallu regarder par deux fois pour enfin comprendre qu'une jeune fille à l'allure fort masculine venait de lui rentrer dedans sans ménagement. Les grands yeux noirs du pharmacien purent également remarquer une deuxième fille devant lui. Certainement attendait elle que son amie se relève…mais…quelque chose clochait…

Durant le temps que le « bulldozer » se relève, la son amie n'avait cessé de regarder autour d'elle, scrutant le moindre buisson. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon, les deux inconnues firent enfin face à la Kyo-team, qui ne comprenait pas un iota de ce qui venait de ce dérouler.

Le bulldozer était une jeune fille très masculine, cheveux courts, noir, elle n'était pas bien grande mais semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Sa manière de s'habiller fut jugée « spécial » par Kyoshiro, qui préféra ne pas entamer le sujet. En effet, jamais il n'avait vu une femme portant de pantalon… d'autant plus comportant tant de chaînes…

La fille sembla remarquer son regard la scrutant et se mit à parler.

« Tu as quelque chose contre les punk ? »  
_Punk ?_ « Non, non bien sur que non »

Puis ce dernier se pencha sur le cas de la seconde inconnue. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleu et plus petite, mais semblait également moins âgée…dix sept, peut être dix huit ans. Sa tenue était tout aussi étrange, bien qui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une habitude ici, mais moins voyante. Ce qui s'accordait sans doute au fait qu'elle paraissait bien plus introvertie que son amie.

Kyoshiro ne fut pas le seul à détailler ses interlocutrices. Akari avait quand à elle ressentie en leur présence une sensation étrange…comme familière. Elle ne savait laquelle des deux dégageait ceci, mais elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à le savoir. Soudain, la jeune blonde prit la parole, bien que visiblement peu rassurée.

« E…excusez nous de vous avoir bousculé »  
« Oh c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude…_avec Yuya…_ »

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre. Des voix d'hommes…

« Merde ! On y va ! Encore pardon ! »

Puis les deux jeune filles, visiblement poursuivies détallèrent à la vitesse du son. Ils ne les reverrais sans doute jamais…Enfin ces fameux hommes arrivèrent et les questionnèrent.

« Vous ! Vous n'avez pas vu deux filles passer ? Une on croirait un garçon et une blonde ! »  
« Non nous n'avons vu personne…et à qui a-t-on l'honneur de parler ? »  
« Je suis Ryo, au service de mon roi »  
« Votre roi ? »  
« Qui es tu donc pour poser tant de questions étranger ? »  
« Oh juste un général en vacance qui s'ennuis…vous n'auriez pas un peu de sake ? »  
« Ne te moques pas de nous ou tu mourra »  
« Oh mais je ne cherche pas les ennuis, loin de moi cette idée…dites, qu'ont fait les jeunes filles que vous recherchez ? »  
« La ferme ! Je n'ai pas à vous répondre ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, ce soit disant Ryo et sa garde reprirent leur route, bien décidés à retrouver ces jeunes demoiselles.  
Il n'y avait qu'à peine une heure qu'ils étaient arrivé que déjà, les situations étranges affluaient. Ils ne seraient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Le démon avait gardé le silence tout du long, ne comprenant certainement pas plus que ses amis. Ses yeux rouges brillants d'impatience…il attendrait le moment ou il le tuerait. Lui

OoO

Mais que se passe il donc ici ? Qui était ce « roi » dont cet homme parlait ? Qui étaient ces filles et pourquoi étaient elle poursuivies ? Ou sont donc Yuya et le Roi Rouge?… mais…plus important, que fera Kyo ?


	4. Rien a changé

**Auteur :** Et voilà la suite, j'admet que le dernier chapitre était peu être bizarre…enfin on comprendra mieux par la suite !

**Princesse d'Argent** : J'avous c'était un chapitre étrange ! Euh sinon, qu'est ce qui te fait dire…que Yuya et l'ERR ne sont pas dans le futur comme la kyo-team ? Hehe plus de compréhension dans la suite ! Gros bizoo

**Gasp31** : Contente de te retrouver ! Bonne lecture !

**I wish I was her :** Hé oue l'action est en 2006 mais le récit reste au passé ! Bonne lecture !

OoO

Chapitre 3 : Rien a changé.

Des larmes…du sang…un clan qui renaît.

Une luxueuse chambre tout de tapisserie décorée. Un lit, tel celui d'une princesse trônait en son centre. En cet endroit digne de tous les rois…une jeune fille s'abandonnait à la tristesse. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues sans retenue, sans pudeur…rien ne comptait plus. Le décor n'y changerait rien.

Plus d'une semaine c'était écoulée depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Au plus grand désarrois de la jeune fille, il n'y eu aucune nouvelle de secours venus la chercher… de ses amis inquiets…de Kyo. Elle possédait une grande foie en son précieux démon…mais il fallait néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence…hurler son nom ne le ferai pas venir…il était si loin…

Et les larmes se remirent à couler sans contrôle à ces pensées…

Elle était forte. Elle possédait une grande force de caractère. Elle ne faiblirait jamais. Jamais…elle le pensait…avant. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins une jeune fille sans défense dans un lieu inconnu. Croyant en Kyo de tout son cœur…cependant, les doutes s'installèrent peu à peu au court de ces jours passés ici. Doutes dont le roi n'hésita pas à se servir pour son compte…

« Il ne viendra pas…un tel voyage…haha, j'ai mis un an et demi à le mettre au point »  
« Kyo viendra, j'ai confiance en lui ! »  
« Oh certainement, si vous le dites…mais pas avant un an et demi je le crains. D'ici là…nous serons déjà unis et ceci, avec ou sans votre accord »

Puis ce roi quitta la pièce. Laissant une Yuya de plus en plus en but à des doutes, des questions…qui n'avaient, à son grand malheur, aucune réponse.

La jeune blonde ne sortit donc pas un seul instant de ses appartements, ne mangea pas plus que nécessaire et espéra, en boule dans son lit, un signe positif du destin…qui n'arrivait pas.

Ancien entrepôt désinfecté, Tokyo.

« Du sake ! Allezzzz, faites pas cette tête, on la retrouvera ! »  
« Tu es bien positif Yukimura…nous ne savons même pas ou chercher…tout le monde nous fuis… »  
« Ah ça, c'est vrai ! Mais on ne va pas se décourager pour autant ! Il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui acceptera de nous parler ! »

Le moral était au plus bas dans la Kyo team. Ayant trouvé refuge et abris dans un entrepôt désinfecté, le groupe réfléchissait tant bien que mal, soutenu par un Yukimura tout sourire.

Kyoshiro continua la conversation, seul avec lui-même.

« Et même si quelqu'un acceptait de nous parler…qui dit qu'il saurait quelque chose…

J'aimerais savoir comment va Yuya…bon sang, c'est un drôle d'endroit ! »

Tout le groupe n'était heureusement pas aussi déprimé que Kyoshiro, mais doutait sérieusement.

« C'est là que le fils à papa serait utile… il est peut être nul mais on déprime pas avec un clown à nos côtés… »

Puis durant l'heure qui suivie, l'ambiance ne progressa pas d'un pouce…jusqu'à ce que…

« Toi, sors de là ! »  
« Kyo ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ? »

Les voix firent ainsi place au silence, le silence cohabita avec l'attente et l'attente…se transforma en un bruit, un choque puis une chute. Au sol, tombée de la bouche d'aération, une demoiselle qui ne semblait pas inconnue attendait, le regard fixant le sol. Ce fut avec sa délicatesse légendaire et une mauvaise humeur visible que Kyo lui parla.

« Qui es tu ? Que fais tu là ? »  
« Je… »

La jeune fille sembla gênée quelques minutes puis fit rapidement le tour des visages qui la fixaient. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle respira un grand coup et commença à répondre.

« Les gens m'appellent Aya, on s'est déjà vu dans le parc et…je ne vous espionnais pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir »  
« Alors que faisais tu ? »  
« Je regardait qui étaient les personnes qui nous avaient volé notre repère »

Kyo leva un sourcil, intrigué, puis continua.

« De toute façon il est trop tard, va t'en »  
« Je…ne peux pas »  
« … Pourquoi ? »  
« C'est le seul endroit ou j'arrive à échapper à la chasse »

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe. Il s'agissait bien de la première foi qu'ils entendaient parler de cette « chasse ». Aya paru plus qu'étonnée qu'ils ne soient pas au courant.

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

Elle continua à leur parler sans couper la conversation, cependant son regard resta fixé sur le sol, ou bien de temps à autre sur le mur.  
Kyo s'était désormais tu, Yukimura, habitué à parler aux femmes prit la relève.

« Excuses nous, nous venons d'arriver et bizarrement personne ne veux nous répondre, ni même nous parler…nous ne savons donc rien à propos de cette chasse »  
« Hé bien, ça fait peu de temps, un peu plus d'une semaine je crois. J'ai entendu parler d'un couple bizarre qui était arrivé, comme ça. Ils ont d'après les rumeurs rassemblé dans les premiers jours les personnes les plus fortes de la ville…la police ne peut rien contre eux. Puis depuis quelques jours, on a entendu parler de la chasse. Ils ne poursuivent que certaines personnes…ils ont déjà leurs noms et leurs habitudes, quelque chose de dingue. »  
« Tu connais le nom de ce groupe ? »  
« Oui…ils se sont donné le nom de Mibu »

Le groupe fut bouche bée, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'ils cherchaient, et un beau matin ou ils ne faisaient rien, l'information leur tomba dessus toute seule, mais un élément restait à éclaircir. Et ce fut Sasuke qui posa la question.

« Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi ils te chasse ? Tu as l'air tout à fait normale »  
« C'est toi qui n'a rien vu Sasuke… »  
« Akari ? »  
« Laissons là plutôt nous expliquer »

Aya avait fait une erreur. Elle ne devait pas en parler mais n'avait pas fait attention aux informations qu'elle donnait. Qu'allait elle pouvoir dire ?  
Elle resta quelques minutes muette, tous les regards tournés vers elle. Quand enfin, elle se décida à parler.

« Ils recherchent tout les »

Avec fracas, une seconde personne s'écrasa sur la première, tombant du même endroit que précédemment et l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Enfin elle déclara.

« Aya, ne leur dit rien ! »  
« Mais… »  
« Non ! On ne les connaît pas ! Imagine qu'en réalité ils bossent pour les Mibu, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »  
« Je suis désolée Gwen… »  
« C'est rien, mais ils arrive alors on décampe ! »

Soudain, alors que l'on n'attendait aucune réaction de sa part, sa voix s'éleva…

« Et si on les tranche tous…vous parlerez ? »  
« Kyo… »  
« Non ! On ne vous fait pas confiance ! »

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Aya prit la parole.

« C'est un marché, je vous fais confiance mais il faut les arrêter »

Elle plongea son regard peu confiant dans celui du démon. Elle avait peur et ne pourrait pas rester les yeux dans les yeux beaucoup plus longtemps, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance.

« Mais qu'est ce qu »  
« C'est d'accord »

Il soutenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne le sien, le marché était passé.

Une dizaine d'hommes arrivèrent dans la minute qui suivie le pacte. Les trois sacrés du ciel présents leur firent face, le reste du groupe étant tranquillement assis sur le côté comme attendant le spectacle.

« Je vois…en fait c'est un test que l'on passe, c'est ça ? »

La question avait été posée mais aucune réponse n'était attendue. Le général avait vu juste, quel meilleur moyen de montrer son camp que de combattre les concernés ? Cette jeune fille était certes bien timide mais loin d'être idiote.

Ils regardèrent le combat inintéressant qui se déroula sous leurs yeux. Quand il fut fini, Akira fit une déclaration officielle.

« Ils étaient une dizaine, mais c'était une dizaine de nuls, j'aurais pu le faire seul… »  
« Akira ! Arrête de te la ramener parce qu'il y a des filles ! »

Le jeune samurai vira au rouge écrevisse. Akari savait vraiment comment le ridiculiser, et devant Kyo en plus, elle le lui paierait un jour...

Pendant le temps ou Akira se fit enfoncer par Akari, il en était deux qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux. Elles venaient d'assister à un spectacle jamais vu…tous ces hommes…battus en quelques secondes…mais Kyo les sortis de leurs rêveries.

« Alors maintenant tu expliques »

Aya le regarda un instant, puis décida d'honorer son marché.

« S'ils ont mit en place la chasse…c'est pour attraper les gens comme moi… »  
«… »  
« Je possède un étrange don depuis ma naissance, comme un certain nombre de personnes dans le monde »  
« En clair, voici une shaman ! Comme moi! »  
« C'est la raison pour laquelle ils me chassent ! Si ce roi n'était pas arrivé… rien de cela ne serait arrivé. »  
« Ce roi ? »  
« Hé bien, je vous disait qu'un couple était arrivé…on a jamais revu la femme depuis, mais l'homme est le roi des Mibu »

Une évidence venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Le couple comprenait Yuya et ils devraient faire face au clan Mibu nouvelle génération .

« Bon, maintenant on doit y aller, on vous en a assez dit ! »  
« Et pourquoi…ne pas rester ? »  
« Yukimura a raison, si vous restez on vous protégera, et en échange, si on a besoin d'informations…ça semble un bon compromis non ? »  
« … »  
« … »  
« Vous avez l'air de ne pas savoir, pourquoi ne pas rester ici, et quand vous aurez la réponse, donnez la nous »

Yukimura leur avait dit ceci avec un grand sourire sans aucune malice. Elles finirent par accepter de rester le temps de trouver la réponse.

Building de Tokyo, centre de commandement et de logement du roi Mibu.

« Ah…c'est bizarre ce truc ! Je n'en avais jamais vu avant ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? »  
« … »

« Vous pourriez répondre, ce n'est pas poli »

L'Ex Roi Rouge était venu rendre visite à sa future épouse. Celle-ci n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son arrivée, il venait donc régulièrement voir l'évolution de la situation.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais vu avant hein ? Comme tout ce qui se trouve ici…CA, CA et même CA ! »

Yuya s'était levée, énervée. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle venait de désigner dans l'ordre une lampe, un réveil et une montre. Jamais elle n'avait vu ces objets, jamais elle ne s'y ferait. La laissant se calmer cinq minutes, où elle alla regarder la rue au travers de la fenêtre, le roi fini par la rejoindre. Se situant derrière elle, il ne restait que quelques petits centimètres qui les séparait. Il se plaça à hauteur d'oreille et se mit à murmurer.

« Kyo ne viendra pas…faites vous à l'idée de m'épouser…il y a tous les avantages…argent, pouvoir…ce sont les ingrédients du bonheur… »

Ces mots mirent la jeune fille en colère…Elle cria et répéta que Kyo viendrai, elle le savait…elle en était convaincue. Elle se promis à cet instant de ne plus pleurer…elle le ferait, pour Kyo. Une ultime larme coula sur sa joue…se serait la dernière.

Et le soir arriva. Frais et engourdissant. Sombre et humide. Un soir qui n'était pas agréable…un soir malheureux.

Entrepôt.

Il était dix heures du soir. Les filles réfléchissaient encore. La réponse ne leur était pas encore apparue. Aya était seule sur une fenêtre, au premier étage. Rester à l'intérieur n'apporterait aucune chaleur supplémentaire, elle s'était donc isolée à cet endroit….et réfléchissait.

Son amie discutait sake avec Yukimura, spécialiste en la matière. Quand à Kyo, se dernier restait assis à la même place, fumant, buvant, réfléchissant sans doute au sors que subissait sa planche à pain à ce même moment. Jamais elle ne lui avait autant manqué, mais il se garderait bien de le dévoiler. Il l'a retrouverait et lui ferait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait partir, pas sans lui. _Femme stupide…_

Du haut de son perchoir, Aya pu apercevoir son amie en grande dégustation de sake…elle eu un léger sourire, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il s'agissait là d'une grande amatrice d'alcool, pour cela, elle s'entendrait certainement très bien avec ce fameux général… puis elle se posa une question, _avec qui je m'entendrais moi, si on restait ?_ … perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vi pas quelqu'un approcher… lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle manqua dégringoler.

« Vous m'avez fait peur...Heu…Luciole, c'est ça ? »  
« Oue, pardon »  
« Ce n'est rien…vous vouliez quelque chose ? »  
« Non »

_Alors pourquoi est il venu ici ?_

Puis le vent frais se fit sentir…la jeune fille frissonna et se recroquevilla dans l'espoir d'un peu de chaleur. Le blond s'en aperçu et, geste non habituel, créa une jolie flamme afin de réchauffer l'atmosphère…ses seules paroles d'explications avaient été,

« J'aime pas le froid »

Etrangement, elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans gêne…il était certes un peu étrange, mais elle avait désormais une idée de la personne avec laquelle elle s'entendrait, c'est ainsi qu'elle prit la décision de rester.

Dans cette nuit froide, une décision avait été prise, une décision, qui un jour, sauverait peut être Yuya.

OoO

Bon, au tout départ, je vous ai dit que vous participeriez à l'histoire. Hé bah c'est le moment, je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, c'est un test qui ne jouera pas sur la fin de l'histoire, seulement sur son déroulement.  
En effet, certain préfèrent ce qui se passe bien, d'autre quand tout va de travers…ou encore quand il y a plein de couple tout partout lol, ben je vous donne le choix de votre chemin.  
Je vous rassure, peut importe le chapitre que vous choisirez, ils se rejoignent tous pour ne louper aucun passage important.  
Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le moi, je continuerai de manière classique.  
Je posterais donc la prochaine foi, deux chapitres simultanément, il faudra en choisir un entre :

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments forcés**  
La suite des évènements du côté de Yuya.

**Chapitre 4 : Courage**  
Malgré les évènements, l'équipe garde courage et espoir et affronte les évènements.


	5. Chapter 4Sentiments Forcés

**Auteur :** Ah ah, je suis contente, ça à l'air de mieux plaire que le départ…faut dire quand je le relis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré le début ! Hehe Bon à part ça voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

**I wish I was her** : Alors comme ça tu choisis « Courage », jvais essayer de faire de mon mieux alors ! Et merci !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Eh oui c'est maintenant que tu choisis ! Oh Luciole on a beau le connaître ça change rien à mon avis ! La suite voilà, gros bizoo.

**Spicycocktail **: Okay pour un pile ou face…alors, quel chapitre vas-tu lire ?

**Gasp31 **: Mercii ! Et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre !

**Lady Killer** : Mdr aurions nous une jalouse en puissance ? Ben elle se prend pour quelqu'un qui aime bien Lulu…c'est tout simple lol Merci merci, j'avous je me suis assez bien rattrapée pour Sasuke, et j'avous aussi l'avoir carrément zappé ! Il est trop petit jlavais pas vu ! (Voilà ma part de l'échange, la miséricorde contre les chap !)  
Mdr je pense que se serai un peu téléphoné s'il arrivait en plein dans la cérémonie, j'ai d'autres plans…niark niark niark !  
La réponse à ta question sérieuse dans ces chapitres justement. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Sentiments forcés.

Amour…Haine…Et obligations.

« Mademoiselle ! Non vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! »  
« Lâchez moi ! Je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me chante ! »

Une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée... et ce fut ce jour, vendredi, que Yuya choisi pour sortir. Certes sa chambre était l'endroit idéal pour toute dépression et abandon de sois… mais un beau matin, une voix murmura à son oreille…sa propre voix, qui s'éveillait en elle… _Que Kyo dirait il de me voir ainsi ? Que penserait il de me voir si faible ?...oh, Kyo…_ Ainsi elle prit la décision de faire son possible pour rentrer d'elle-même…elle ne resterait pas sans rien faire…sans se battre…

« Je dois avouer que je vous préfère tel que vous êtes actuellement… »

La voix d'un homme…après un mouvement brusque, elle se retrouva face à face avec lui…lui qui l'avait forcée…

« … »  
« Que se passe t-il, je vous fais peur ?... »  
« JAMAIS ! Je n'aurais pas peur de vous ! »  
« Tant mieux…je dois admettre… »

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, il s'approchait…elle ne devait plus l'approcher, elle devait l'éviter. Mais ce fut peine perdue…le mur de derrière empêchait toute fuite…_Je suis bloquée !_  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres…doucement, sa main vint se poser avec douceur sur la joue de Yuya…

« Je dois admettre…que votre regard m'a toujours troublé…peut ne vous ai-je pas choisie uniquement car vous étiez proche de Kyo… »  
« … »

La jeune fille ne comprenait rien…elle ne voulait plus comprendre, mais se dégager, s'enfuir…loin. _KYO !_  
D'un geste, elle repoussa la main du roi et couru à droite…vers la sortie…cette sortie qui la libérerait pour un temps…la lumière, elle courait désespérément vers cette lumière…

« Mon roi ! Devons nous la rattraper ! »  
« Non…laissez là…nous la retrouverons en temps et en heure…nous allons la laisser apprécier ses dernières heures de liberté »

Avec un sourire empli de projets, sa majesté s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Tout en donnant toutefois l'ordre qu'on ne perde pas sa future épouse de vue…

« Hé, vous avez vu ? »  
« Pas maaaal… »  
« Dit ma belle, tu veux pas faire un tour ? »

Les dragueurs l'invitaient de tout côté…et elle courait, loin, loin de cet horrible endroit… elle portait de nouveaux vêtements, plus adapter à ce monde…on lui demandait d'apprendre les coutumes, pour s'intégrer à ce monde…on voulait qu'elle reste enfermée, pour ne pas être blessée par ce monde…mais cet endroit n'était pas chez elle…comment rentrer ? Comment retrouver Kyo… Le soir tomberait bientôt, et elle courait, sans s'arrêter, sans savoir ou aller.

Aux dernières heures du jour, elle se trouvait dans un parc, épuisée, perdue…se demandant en vain que faire, ou se diriger… puis, fatiguée par sa course, ses pensées, elle finit par trouver le sommeil sur un banc.

Les heures défilèrent… puis au petit matin, les doux rayons du soleil réveillèrent la belle dormant. L'esprit embrumé, assise sur son banc, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler…son nom, depuis quand ne l'avait elle pas entendu prononcé ? D'un geste vif elle se retourna et ouvrit grand ses yeux émeraude…

« …K…Kyo…Kyooo ! »

Elle n'en revenait pas…au loin, se trouvait son démon…là pour elle…puis sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce fut le noir total.

« Lâche là ! »

Kyo courait vers elle, mais trop tard…un homme, sans doute au service de l'Ex Roi Rouge venait de prendre dans ses bras la femme tant recherchée en ce monde compliqué…c'était également cet homme qui quelques secondes auparavant avait donné un coup à sa protéger, empêchant tout autre contact avec le démon.

« Kyo aux yeux de démon je suppose…mon roi nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, que vous viendriez certainement… »  
« Lâche là… »

Le démon voyait rouge…jamais on ne l'avait tant fait tourner en rond…jamais.

« Navré mais…cette jeune fille est très précieuse à notre roi…je ne peu vous la laisser »

Le Tenrô était dégainé, il ne la lui laisserait pas…

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit très indiqué…si je reviens et que la future épouse de notre roi est abîmée par un sabre, il risque de m'en coûter la vie… »  
« La…futur épouse ? »  
« Je n'en dirais pas plus…sur ce, excusez moi, j'ai cette jeune fille à ramener »

Et tel un ninja l'homme s'en fut allé, emportant avec lui Yuya, toujours endormie.

…

Une heure plus tard…dans sa chambre, la belle au bois dormant repris connaissance…puis se leva vivement.

« KYO ! »  
« Kyo n'est pas là »  
« Je l'ai vu, il est là, quelque part, je le sais ! »  
« Décidemment, qui aurait cru qu'il nous suivrait si rapidement… »  
« … »  
« Il va donc falloir accélérer les choses…le clan n'est pas encore achevé, il faut vite unifier tout le monde… »  
« Unifier ? »  
« Vous faire apparaître très cher, c'est maintenant que vous rentrez en scène »  
« Qu…Quoi ! »

Sans lui laisser un seul instant pour réagir à la nouvelle, le roi s'approcha et lui vola un baiser. Baiser volé avec force et ou la jeune fille ne pu réagir. Quand elle réussi à se dégager, un sourire régnait sur le visage du roi…

« Bientôt…vous m'aimerez…et vous n'aurez aucun autre choix »

Sur ces paroles ses pas retrouvèrent le chemin de la sortie, la laissant seule à ses réflexions…

_Oh Kyo…ou es-tu ?...J'ai besoin de toi…Kyo…_

OoO

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, il est très court je l'admet mais pour ceux qui croyaient que le couple principal ne se reverrait pas avant la fin, ça prouve que non !


	6. Chapter 4 Courage

**Auteur :** Ah ah, je suis contente, ça à l'air de mieux plaire que le départ…faut dire quand je le relis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré le début ! Hehe Bon à part ça voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

**I wish I was her** : Alors comme ça tu choisis « Courage », jvais essayer de faire de mon mieux alors ! Et merci !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Eh oui c'est maintenant que tu choisis ! Oh Luciole on a beau le connaître ça change rien à mon avis ! La suite voilà, gros bizoo.

**Spicycocktail **: Okay pour un pile ou face…alors, quel chapitre vas-tu lire ?

**Gasp31 **: Mercii ! Et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre !

**Lady Killer** : Mdr aurions nous une jalouse en puissance ? Ben elle se prend pour quelqu'un qui aime bien Lulu…c'est tout simple lol Merci merci, j'avous je me suis assez bien rattrapée pour Sasuke, et j'avous aussi l'avoir carrément zappé ! Il est trop petit jlavais pas vu ! (Voilà ma part de l'échange, la miséricorde contre les chap !)  
Mdr je pense que se serai un peu téléphoné s'il arrivait en plein dans la cérémonie, j'ai d'autres plans…niark niark niark !  
La réponse à ta question sérieuse dans ces chapitres justement. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre4 : Courage

Retrouvailles…Séparation…Questions.

Cela faisait une semaine que la troupe se logeait dans l'entrepôt. Les deux nouvelles recrues n'avaient plus d'ennuis et en contrepartie donnaient des informations plus qu'utiles aux samurais. Tout d'abords, chacun possédait désormais un plan détaillé de la ville…quoique celui qui en ai le plus besoin fut en premier lieu Luciole. Ensuite, des informations sur les lieux où l'on pouvait trouver des hommes des Mibu avaient été récoltées et enfin, la raison pour laquelle les gens les fuyaient leur avait été expliquée. En effet, à cette époque, les personnes évitaient tout contact avec des Yakuza, le groupe leur ayant été assimilé car ils portaient des sabres avait alors causé cette fuite.

Ils commençaient maintenant à se familiariser avec le nouveau monde. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos et avait très mal débuté mais ils y étaient parvenus. Comme tout bon samurai qu'ils étaient, s'adapter aux situations les plus périlleuses ne devait en aucun cas être un problème.

En ce jeudi soir tout le groupe s'était réuni afin de mettre en commun leurs nouvelles et prendre un peu de repos. Ils étaient donc éparpillés dans tout le bâtiment à la recherche de tranquillité.

Kyo, fidèle à lui-même décida de ne pas bouger, les autres voulaient être tranquille ? Seul ? Alors ils devraient bouger eux même. En ne se déplaçant pas d'un pouce, le démon obtiendrait donc un résultat similaire.

Yukimura s'était replongé dans le bonheur qu'était la boisson, en compagnie d'une Gwen toute aussi dépendante de l'alcool.

Quand aux autres, on se chamaillait dans un coin, l'on naviguait sans autre but que la mouche qui passe… Certain réfléchissaient dans leur coin et enfin la dernière s'adonnait à son nouveau jeu. En effet durant sa visite dans les rues de la ville, Akari pu profiter d'un savoir qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer pour la virilité future de la « jeune et si fragile reine des glace ». Elle venait d'apprendre la venue prochaine du 31 octobre… fête des morts…mais surtout, dans le cas qui l'intéressait, fête ou l'on se déguisait... et l'on entendit alors les cris désespérés de cette faible créature qu'était Akira dans tout le bâtiment.

Et la soirée passa, horrible pour certain, jouissive pour d'autre. Durant cette soirée l'ambiance tant aimée revint, refit surface et rappela de si précieux souvenirs…

Les souvenirs…en effets ils s'amusaient, en effet tous oubliaient les problèmes…oui, tous…sauf un. Kyo qui d'ordinaire faisait un sourire puis fumait ne souriait ni ne fumait…oui, il gardait inlassablement ses yeux rouges fermés…ces souvenirs…quand ils les voyaient s'abandonner à la joie…il imaginait sa planche à pain, là, avec tout le monde. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi sentimental…il n'y avait décidément qu'avec et pour elle qu'il était ainsi, oui, elle l'avait bel et bien changé. Il avait évolué et ce, pour le bien du monde.

Et la nuit fut plus calme. Les cris avaient cessés, les chamailleries avaient marqués la pause. Les esprits se reposèrent jusqu'au lendemain, reprise des recherches.

Par la suite, ils décidèrent d'organiser des recherches ainsi que des récoltes d'informations. Pour cela, ils se divisèrent en groupes.

YukimuraSasuke  
GwenKyoshiro  
LucioleAya  
KyoAkiraAkari

Yukimura et son ninja décidèrent d'aller en ville, ainsi, ils trouveraient certainement des nouvelles de Yuya. Ils partirent donc suite à un commentaire du général.

« Dites, il doit y avoir des jolies filles en ville… »

Kyoshiro et sa guide partirent quand à eux de côté de la tour ou, quelques jours plus tôt, avait été aperçu le roi.

« Bon, si on revient pas c'est qu'on est morts ! Kyo tu feras une prière pour moi ? »  
« Casse toi ! »

Aya parti quand à elle avec Luciole. Il ne pouvait voyager sans guide et elle ne pouvait sortir sans protection. Elle décida donc sans aucune participation de Luciole à la réflexion de faire le tour des abords de la ville.

« C'est là bas que l'on rencontrera le moins d'hommes Mibu, et si elle est partie et sa cache, elle ne peut atterrir qu'ici »  
« J'ai faim »

Quand au groupe de Kyo, il allait faire le tour de tous les parcs de la ville.

« J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose ! »  
« … »  
« Je suis toute contente, je suis avec mon beau Kyo ! »

Si aucun ne l'avait dit, en revanche, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Les yeux rouges d'habitude si combatifs ne broyaient que du noir ces derniers temps. Jamais le démon n'avait été vu en un tel état. Soudain il sembla au démon que l'on l'appelait.

« KYO ! »

Cette voix ressemblait tellement à celle de sa domestique. Il aurait juré l'avoir entendu appeler…appeler à l'aide…son regard fut rempli à cet instant de motivation et il redoubla sa vitesse pour la trouver le plus rapidement possible.

« Ya pas à dire… il s'enflammerait pas comme ça pour nous…snif »

Ses coéquipiers n'arrivaient presque plus à le suivre. Il cherchait de parc en parc, la cherchant, tentant de ressentir sa peur… puis, las de la chercher sans résultats, aucun, se laissa guider par son instinct. Il avança sans prendre réellement conscience du chemin qu'il empruntait. Quand, à un tournant, son cœur failli bondir. Allongée sur un banc au loin, une silhouette connue se reposait. Il l'a vi se relever…c'était elle…comment, il ne le savait pas réellement, mais il l'avait trouvé…puis ses lèvres lâchèrent un son…son qu'il n'avait pour une fois pas contrôlé.

« Yuya… »

Il se demandait si c'était bien elle mais le doute fut rapidement évanouis lorsqu'à l'appelle de son nom, la femme se retourna vivement pour le regarder de ses grands yeux vers…

« …K…Kyo…Kyooo ! »

C'était bien elle, il l'avait retrouvé…et à cet instant, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du démon. Sourire qui ne resta qu'un bref moment. Il avait tout vu mais n'avait rien pu faire… un homme était apparu derrière elle et l'avait assommé…elle, qu'il venait à peine de récupérer.

« Lâche là ! »

Il se mit à courir en sa direction, mais en vain. Un homme, sans doute au service de l'Ex Roi Rouge venait de prendre dans ses bras la femme tant recherchée en ce monde compliqué…c'était également cet homme qui quelques secondes auparavant avait donné un coup à sa protéger, empêchant tout autre contact avec le démon.

« Kyo aux yeux de démon je suppose…mon roi nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, que vous viendriez certainement… »  
« Lâche là… »

Le démon voyait rouge, personne n'avait jamais oser tant le faire tourner en rond que ce roi et ces sous fifres.

« Navré mais…cette jeune fille est très précieuse à notre roi…je ne peu vous la laisser »

Il dégaina le Tenrô et s'élança…_Je te sauverais planche à pain !…_

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit très indiqué…si je reviens et que la future épouse de notre roi est abîmée par un sabre, il risque de m'en coûter la vie… »  
« La…futur épouse ? »  
« Je n'en dirais pas plus…sur ce, excusez moi, j'ai cette jeune fille à ramener »

C'est ainsi que toujours endormie, la jeune fille fut ramenée. Tel un ninja l'homme l'avait emportée loin…loin de Kyo.

Ce dernier resta immobile lorsque ses compagnons arrivèrent. Ils restèrent interdits face à l'expression qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois sur le visage de leur meneur…un mélange de haine, d'inquiétude et de colère. Colère qui, ils ne se doutaient pas, était dirigée envers lui-même…pour ne pas avoir été capable de protéger une femme…puis il se rappela ses propres paroles, dites à Kyoshiro avant la fin réelle du clan Mibu. _« Je ne veux pas combattre un homme qui n'est même pas capable de protéger une femme »_ et compris à ce moment, ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas protéger celle que l'on aime… il était à cet instant dans un conflit intérieur…qui n'eu pour effet que de déstabiliser la fine équipe.

« Kyo…on la retrouvera…on l ramènera ! »  
« Rien n'est impossible pour les quatre sacré ! »

Cela leur sembla étrange…jamais ils n'avaient eu à réconforter Kyo, jamais ils ne l'auraient même imaginer démoraliser… mais il fallait garder le courage…l'espoir…de la retrouver.

Les deux sacrés se postèrent face à Kyo, le regardèrent droit dans les yeux et prononcèrent de concert…

« Courage, on va y arriver! »

_« Courage…Courage Kyo… »  
Elle aurait dit la même chose…_

Et, les yeux levés vers le ciel, ils redoublèrent d'efforts dans leurs recherches.

« Bien sur qu'on va y arriver, vous me prenez pour qui ? »

OoO

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, il est très court je l'admet mais pour ceux qui croyaient que le couple principal ne se reverrait pas avant la fin, ça prouve que non !


	7. Entre recherches et découvertes

**Auteur :** Bon, je crois que j'ai pas réussi mon coup avec mon double chapitre…pas grave, je penserais à une autre manière de la rendre originale ma fic ! Hehe En tout cas je suis bien contente qu'ils aient plu quand même !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Lol oui enfin, logiquement il fallait choisir avant de lire et n'en lire qu'un seul mais bon…c'est peut être mieux ainsi finalement. Si il est très faible Akira face à Akari ! Lol Voici la suite gros bizoo bonne lecture !

**Linka** : Lol bah, vu comment c'est parti tu peux voter pour les deux lol ! Oui je vais essayer et merci !

**Spicycocktail** : Yo ! Ca ne compte pas mais c'est un premier pas pour leurs retrouvailles futures ! Non Yuya n'est pas une pro de la fuite, surtout qu'en plus on l'a laissée partir… Lol

**Gasp31** : Merchiiii ! Je ne pense pas vraiment que le roi soit amoureux…mais il faut dire que Yuya est une cible de choix ! Bon, elle est pas moche, il l'a connaît comme ça, pas besoin d'aller draguer, elle a du caractère, idéal pour une reine et de plus, elle a été aux côté du puissant Kyo et est toujours en vie…imagine l'impacte sur les gens qui ont entendu parler du démon ! Ils suivront le roi à coup sur, vu qu'il a réussi à la piquer au démon…

**Jenni944** : Ils tiendront bon, même si je ne vais pas encore les ménager tout de suite !

**Himiko-chan** : Lol, ça fait beaucoup de « la suite » à la suite ça ! Oue ça pour le « bip » il va le « bip » !

Chapitre5 : Entre recherches et découvertes.

Pistes…Peur et… Karaoké !

« Yuya-sama ! Yuya-sama ! Vous voulez bien jouer avec moi ! »  
« Kyo-kun ! Oui bien sur »

Un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes venait de faire une entrée très remarquée.  
Peu de temps auparavant, le roi était apparu, ce petit à sa suite en lui confiant la future reine. En effet ce petit bout d'à peine six ans devait surveiller et prendre de soin de la jeune fille jusqu'à la cérémonie. Cérémonie dont Yuya n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ceci était évidemment la raison officielle…la version plus confidentielle était un petit jeu du roi. Roi qui trouva amusant le nom de ce shaman en herbe. Kyo. Il ne pu repousser cet excès de curiosité qui l'envahissait à l'idée de remplacer le grand Démon par une version miniature.

Depuis peu Yuya avait donc constamment cette petite tête blonde à proximité. Elle jouait avec, le réconfortait et parfois, tout deux parlaient, parlaient de lui, d'elle…de tout…

« Yuya-sama ! Et le démon, qu'à t-il fait après avoir battu les marionnettes ? »  
« He bien… il a bugué ! »  
« Mais c'est pas un ordinateur le démon Yuya –sama ! »  
« Hehe je le sais bien, mais c'est vrai, tu sais, le démon était très blessé alors jamais je ne su réellement qui m'avait sauvée… »  
« Tu veux dire que sa deuxième personnalité est revenue ? »  
« Kyoshiro ? …Oui et non… »  
« Ah bon ? »  
« Mais la suite sera pour la prochaine fois »  
« Je veux connaître la suite ! »  
« Pas aujourd'hui »

De temps à autre également, la jeune fille contait à cet enfant les aventures de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Ces histoires faisaient pétiller les yeux du jeune garçon et petit à petit, le temps passa, Yuya retrouva quelque peu le sourire et ainsi compris à ce moment les sentiments de son frère qui l'avait élevée… elle comprenait et ce fait la rendait en partie heureuse, malgré l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

« Et si tu me faisait une démonstration de ton don Kyo-kun, tu as dis que les gens rêvaient… »  
« J'ai pas envi… »

Le petit baissa la tête d'un air triste, la jeune fille s'approcha et pour se faire pardonner l'enlaça de ses bras emplis de chaleur. Il était heureux. Puis ils continuèrent de parler.

« Non c'est vrai ? Kyo-kun, tu connais la ville par cœur ? »  
« Oui ! Et le roi il a dit que j'avais le droit de sortir quand je voulais »

Tout fier de sa révélation, le petit se redressa tout en faisant le plus beau de ses sourires.

« Kyo-kun…_il peut aller ou il veux quand il le veux ?..._ Dis…Kyo-Kun, tu me rendrais un service si je te le demandais ? »  
« Oui bien sur Yuya-sama ! »  
« J'ai… »

Et Yuya lui chuchota à l'oreille son service. L'enfant écouta attentivement puis partit tranquillement, sur les conseils de Yuya.

« Prend garde à toi, Kyo-kun… »

…

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté de la Kyo-team, l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. En effet, de la semaine, ils furent pourchassés et traqués par les hommes de main du roi. Depuis qu'ils avaient découverts l'arrivée de Kyo, leur principale mission était de l'éliminer, ou tout du moins, de le ralentir. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour arriver à leur fin, cependant la fatigue commençait à gagner la Kyo-team qui n'eut pas l'occasion de se reposer convenablement.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un immeuble abandonné, aux abords de la ville.

« Ils ne nous ménagent pas dites donc, le roi a encore peur de toi Kyo ! Il ne nous reste même plus de sake… »  
« … »  
« On ne sais même plus ou chercher… »  
« Sasuke, tu es trop défaitiste »  
« Mais dans un sens il a raison, Yukimura, nous ne savons pas ou chercher et c'est un gros problème… »

Le plus gros soucis de l'équipe à ce jour n'était plus « ou se cacher » mais… « Ou chercher ? ». La motivation retombait… on ne déprimait pas mais on se demandait comment faire… Quand Aya compris la situation, elle se mit à regarder ses mains, recouvertes d'une paire de gant. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Kyo la regarder.

Ce dernier restait silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais au vu de la situation, se mit à agir d'une manière que personne ne lui connaissait…lui qui d'ordinaire, laissait les choses se faire…d'elles mêmes.

« A quoi tu penses ? T'as une solution à ça ? »

Aya se senti visée, et à juste cause les paroles du démon lui était tout droit adressées. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle…ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête, elle fixa le sol…bégayant quelques mots…

« Non…C'est…heu…je »  
« Aya Chan…tu as une solution ? »  
« Kyoshiro-san…heu, je… »  
« NON ! »

La voix venait de derrière…son amie, qui avait tout écouté venait de crier son désaccord.

« Mais… »  
« Non ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça te fait ! »

Le groupe était totalement perdu, seules les deux jeunes filles se comprenaient…Akari cerna le problème et se mit à parler.

« Tu ne les contrôles pas ? Tes pouvoirs… »

Aya lui fit signe qu'elle n'avait pas tord et baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Si je les contrôlaient… je pourrais vous aider… »  
« C'est hors de question, la dernière foi elle à été inconsciente trois jours durant ! »  
« Mesdemoiselles…je suis sur que l'on trouverait une solution si vous nous expliquiez…personnellement, je ne comprend rien »  
« Aya-chan…elle…quand elle touche quelqu'un pour la première foi…elle est capable de voir toute sa vie…de chercher dans les souvenir de la personne…mais…les souvenirs qu'elle regarde et les siens ont tendance à se mélanger et, plus elle le fait, plus elle dort longtemps après. »

Les personnes présentes n'en revinrent pas. Ils étaient tombé sur une shaman très puissante et qui de plus avait le pouvoir de les aider, et ironiquement, il y avait des chances qu'elle ne le face pas. Puis une idée s'éleva.

« Et si elle li dans les pensées de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas ? »

Un long silence s'instaura. Puis tous se retournèrent vers Luciole lequel ne produit qu'un son.

« Huh ? »  
« Tu veux pas essayer ? Peut être que ça remettra tes compteurs à zéro »  
« Je veux bien mais…seulement s'il est d'accord »  
« Pour quoi faire ? »  
« Pour une balade de santé ! »  
« Ah…ça doit être bien »

Puis Aya s'approcha, retira ses gants et vin prendre la main du samurai dans les siennes. Sa première impression, la chaleur, la seconde, le néant. Puis lentement, elle rentra dans sa tête. Sa naissance…ses premiers pas, « catastrophiques »…sa mère…la première fille amoureuse de lui…Puis les flammes…la solitude…cet homme aux cheveux blanc au loin… les quatre sacrés du ciel… Toutes sa vie lui passait devant les yeux et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne ressentait absolument aucune gène, juste l'impression de regarder un film…comme la première foi ou elle l'avait fait. Enfin, elle essaya de lire ses pensées… d'ordinaire, ses dernières lui martelaient la tête, lui criant de sortir, mais là, le calme plat…une chenille…le signe du Yin et du Yang…Kyo…elle ? Elle se voyait, dans un petit coin, tout petit…puis une force la repoussa…il venait de ressentir quelque chose.

Elle revint à elle encore sonnée par la sortie brutale. Luciole était là, devant elle, plus calme que jamais. Elle réfléchi et se parla à elle même.

« Mais…cette sensation…une intuition ? »  
« De quoi parle tu Aya-chan ? Alors ? »  
« Il a eu…une intuition, elle m'a rejetée »  
« Une intuition ? »  
« Oui… »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

« T'as eu une intuition toi ? »  
« Hum…Je sais pas…j'ai l'impression…que quelque chose arrivera…bientôt »

_C'est un animal qui fonctionne à l'instinct ?_

« En fait…Qui est Yunyun ? »

Puis Akari devint grave et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Plus important…dis moi…c'est comment dans sa tête ? »

Tous semblaient pendus à ses lèvres…

« Ben…la période historique est normale, bon, j'ai l'impression qu'il a pas toujours tout compris mais bon…et puis…les pensées bah…c'est un esprit tellement calme…c'est fascinant j'ai jamais vu plus calme, c'est reposant, j'y passerais bien mes vacances ! De temps en temps il y a une image qui passe…beaucoup les chenilles…_et moi, j'y faisait quoi dans sa tête ?..._ »

« On sait enfin comment fonctionne Luciole ! Aaaah j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie ! Je suis une shaman presque comblée ! La touche finale se serrait…dit, Kyo, veux tu m'épouser ? »

Puis il y eut une sorte de choque…choque ou chacun n'entendait plus rien, ou tout était entravé.  
L'intuition de Luciole était juste et cela se révélait maintenant.  
Doucement…Tous tombèrent à terre, comme endormis et une silhouette apparue devant eux.

« Moi je veux voir vos peurs… »

…

« Ma chère ? J'aimerais vous faire voir quelque chose ! Ce monde est passionnant ! »

Yuya n'était pas du tout d'humeur, le soir approchait et le jeune Kyo n'était toujours pas rentré. Ou pouvait il être ?... elle s'inquiétait sans penser que, face à elle demeurait quelqu'un qui savait ce qui la tourmentait.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour Chibi-Kyo, il s'amuse »

Elle le regarda sans répondre puis quelques secondes plus tard fut dans l'obligation de le suivre jusqu'à…sa salle personnelle de jeux.

« Tout ceci est à nous…j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant et j'ai voulu tester…Ils appellent ceci par exemple un…Karaoké ! C'est pour chanter…on les regarde ? »

Yuya s'en revenait pas…le roi…était un vrai gamin. Elle le vit essayer différent jeux puis, se démarquer incroyablement au karaoké ou il fini premier. Quand enfin il fut revenu près d'elle, il ne restait personne dans la salle…

« On est que tout les deux…la salle n'est pas marrante si on est que deux… »  
« Dans ce cas je retourne à ma chambre »  
« …mais nous pouvons trouver une très bonne occupation à deux…il faut bien que je puisse dire à Kyo s'il a bon goût… »

Elle le vit soudainement se rapprocher d'elle…coincée par le fauteuil, la jeune fille était prise au piège… malgré ses vains efforts afin de le maintenir à distance, le roi parvint à l'embrasser, approfondissant de force le baiser. _KYO !_

Et c'est ainsi que débuta la soirée mouvementée de Yuya…

**Yuya était piégée…Kyo dormait….et Chibi Kyo…à quoi jouait-il ?**


	8. Violations des droits

**Auteur :** Bon aller là je me met vite à la suite ! Profitons de ce trop plein de motivation !

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ah oue elle est mal barrée ! Si j'ai pas dis qui les avait endormi dans la fic, alors je le dirais encore moins ici ! Hehe Oue vu le pouvoir qu'a Aya, je me suis dit que ce serai du gâchis de ne pas aller faire un tour dans sa ptite tête ! Gros bizooo !

**Spicycocktail **: Hehe je connais pas la suite j'aurais pas pu te la raconter ! Lol Ohoh comment souhaites tu qu'il devienne Chibi-Kyo ? Et aussi…non je suis plutôt maso (cf. Réplique Tigre Rouge) mais c'était marrant d'arrêter en plein milieu haha ! Bon aller, ton ordi peut le crier « Vous avez reçu un nouveau message » !

**La tite Yuya :** Merci ça me fait plaisir je pensais pas avoir trop réussi ce chap là ! Bonne lecture !

**Himiko-chan :** Ah non si quelqu'un doit gagner au loto c'est moi ! A part ça voilà la suite !

**I wish I was her :** Ahah comme ça Luciole n'est plus un mystère ! Merci

**Lady Killer :** Lol décidemment c'est pire qu'être possessif ça… mais au moins c'est un couple jamais vu ! Hehe Lol même pas frôlé mais ils se sont vu ce qui a permit à Yuya de savoir que son cher démon était là !  
Pour Chibi-Kyo…il n'est pas blond…mais « une petite tête blonde » c'est un enfant !

Chapitre 6 : Violation des droits.

Peurs…Chagrin… Grande Sœur.

« NON ! Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que la soirée avait dérapée et s'annonçait mouvementée. Le roi était ferme dans ses intentions et la chassait partout dans la salle de jeu, fermée à clé. Et elle tentait d'y échapper, désespérément tandis que son sauveur dormait, quelques kilomètres plus loin.

« Moi, je veux voir vos peurs… »

Le mystérieux inconnu était aux côtés de l'équipe, endormie sur le sol. Chacune de leurs expressions exprimait la peur, la tristesse…la haine. Chacun, plongé dans son rêve, semblait vivre de mauvais moments.

« Montrez moi donc…vos pires cauchemars »

… La mer…un petit radeaux… son corps…Luciole se trouvait sur ce radeaux, flottant au milieu de nulle part…tout autour, de l'eau à perte de vue. Soudain, des ras de marrées s'abattirent sur lui…l'eau l'envahissait.

« Il sait pas nager qu'il a peur de l'eau ? Bah, au suivant… »

…Les dix guerriers. Tous réunis pour fêter l'arrivée au pouvoir des Sanada… puis l'épidémie. Petit à petit, ils s'effacent…l'arrivée au pouvoir…tout change…plus besoin de ces guerriers, jadis utiles maintenant devenus des babioles…le dernier disparaît, le général ne les reverra plus jamais.

« …, le suivant »

…Une guerre…le clan Sanada se battait de toutes ses forces. Les lames, les flèches sortaient de partout à la foi, les guerriers tombaient, mouraient, par dizaines, par centaines…Puis le drame. Elle s'était plantée à grande vitesse…il n'avait pas pu le protéger…Yukimura, ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés.

« He ben, ils s'aiment ces deux là…et les autres ? »

…C'était la fête, tous ces amis étaient réunis autour d'elle. Elle qui n'en avait jamais eu, ils étaient tous présent ce jour malgré ce qu'elle était…ce qu'il était. Puis un à un, ils s'effondraient, s'effaçaient, s'en allaient. Rapidement, tous ses amis s'en étaient allés…la laissant de nouveau seul. Rejetée. Pour une solitude éternelle.

« …, après ? »

… Son dos…son dos s'éloignait…Il voulait le rattraper, il voulait être à sa hauteur, l'égaler. Cela était tellement dur…tellement d'efforts… puis son frère, son mentor se retourna « Akira, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne t'affronterais jamais, dégage » puis il s'en alla et s'effaça…ses mots si dur, tellement crains…il les lui avait dit.

« Ola la…ensuite ? »

… Elle était seule. Seule face à la foule. Les rares amis à ses côtés les rejoignirent…ils la fixèrent tous… personne ne la comprenait, à leur yeux, Aya était égale à un monstre alors elle pleurait…elle pleurait jusqu'a ce que les larmes fus taries…elle n'avait plus rien…elle ne serait pas là, personne ne la pleurerait.

« Etre tout seul ça revient souvent…Suivant »

… Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle…les gens la quittait, les gens pleuraient…les gens mouraient. Tout le monde était triste, elle n'y pouvait rien, rien du tout. Elle voudrait aider, mais tout se cassait, tout se brisait.

« … après ? »

….SAKUYAAAAAAAA ! Il tenait la femme, inerte dans ses bras impuissants. Elle était morte…il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait de nouveau pas su la protéger comme il le fallait…il ne pouvait que pleurer les évènements…elle était morte, sa Sakuya et elle ne lui sourirait plus.

« C'est triste…Ah, il en manque un, il faut pas que je l'oubli ! »

… Tout était noir…puis une lumière apparut…faible au départ, elle gagna vite en intensité…ce monde noir s'éclairci alors de seconde en seconde. Le monde sombre du démon s'imbiba de lumière…au creux de cette lumière, « Yuya ! »…elle était gaie, elle souriait, elle changea d'expression mais le visage du démon souriait…puis le monde devint rouge…le roi apparu derrière elle et l'emmena, loin du démon et son monde redevint sombre…il cria, il hurla…une larme coula. Sa lumière lui avait été retirée.

« … Ce n'est pas possible… »

L'inconnu était plongé dans ses pensées. Il venait de visionner tous les cauchemars, les évènements les plus redoutés de leurs existences…mais n'en revenait pas. Cependant, peu à peu, la Kyo-team reprit conscience, surpris de se retrouver face…à un enfant. A un enfant qui commença à pleurer.

« Petit…que fais tu là ? C'est toi qui nous as endormis ? »  
« Whaaaa encore heureux c'était qu'un cauchemar ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ? »  
« Oui…c'est moi…mais, comment vous savez ? »  
« Tu sais, on en a vu des plus jeunes faire plus de mal… »  
« Je vous ai fait voir des mauvaises choses aussi ! »  
« Et maintenant tu pleures…et pourquoi ces larmes ? »  
« Parce que …parce que…vous voulez reprendre Onee-Chan ! »  
« Onee-Chan ? »  
« Yuya-Sama….elle…elle, je veux pas qu'elle parte ! »

Et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Akari essaya en vain de le réconforter quand Kyo prit la parole.

« Tu connais planche à pain ? »« Oui…Le roi a dit qu'il fallait que je veille sur elle…que ce serait marrant. Je veux pas que Yuya-Sama s'en aille…"  
« Tu as dis… « Marrant » ? »  
« Dis nous, comment t'appelles tu petit ? »  
« Kyo… »

Tout les membres de l'équipe tiquèrent…Kyo…voilà ce qui rendait la situation marrante…les deux Kyo se battaient pour la même personne…. Yuya qui…se débattait toujours, avec cependant beaucoup, beaucoup de mal.

« Lâchez moi, non ! »  
« Du calme… »

Yuya avait été bloquée contre le mur…les mains retenues par celles du roi. Yuya ne comptait plus le nombre de baisers qu'il lui avait volé durant cette nuit. Il prenait son temps…elle le savait, il était trop fort, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il prenait son temps, comme s'il s'amusait. Puis il se rapprocha plus près…et pendant qu'il prenait son énième baiser de la soirée, l'une de ses mains commença à se promener…lentement. Intérieurement, Yuya bouillait. Puis, sur un fort coup de nerf, cria à voix haute et claire.

« ARRETEZ ! IL N'Y A QUE KYO QUI A LE DROIT ! KYOOOOOO ! »

Au même instant, quelques kilomètres plus loin, le démon eut des frissons et crus entendre sa belle appeler. Il se retourna…rien. A ce moment, il su qu'il se passait quelque chose… son sang de Mibu s'agitait, il irait la chercher, il massacrerait ce roi si audacieux…

« Si tu la touche…t'es mort… »

**Les vrais yeux rouges apparurent, les choses sérieuses allaient débuter.**


	9. Horreur

**Auteur :** Ohohoh…la fin approche…que va-t-il donc se passer ?

**La-tite-yuya** : heu bah oue il a intérêt à se dépêcher sinon il pourrait avoir une mauvaise surprise… Merci et bonne lecture !

**Princesse d'Argent :** Oue j'ai trouvé que faire se battre Kyo et Chibi Kyo pour elle se serrait trop mimi ! Gros bizoo et Bonne lecture !

**Himiko-chan :** Mdr oue…on dirait que le roi rouge a fait abstinence trop longtemps ! Merci et voici la suite !

**Spicycocktail :** Hahaha on dirait que ça m'amuse de faire tout plein de suspenses tout partout ! Bon, pour m'avoir appelé ainsi, j'offre le prochain chapitre !

**Lady Killer :** Ahahah… Kyo et toi êtes tout autant possessif l'un que l'autre ! Mdr non tu t'imagine ça ferait… « Kyooo, tu es venu me chercher…mais moi, jveux rester, Kyo…j'aime l'ex roi rouge… je suis désolée » avec une tite séance de larme.

Chapitre 7 : Horreur.

Colère… Haine…Meurtre !

« Si tu la touche… t'es mort… »

Les yeux rouges avaient soudain fait leur apparition en raison de la colère immense éprouvée par le démon. Une aura plus puissante encore que lors de son premier combat contre le même ennemi se déployait alors, sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons et du petit Kyo…

Etrangement, cet enfant n'éprouva aucune peur…l'admiration, oui, l'admiration émanait de lui pour ce démon aux yeux couleur de sang… Dans ces yeux pétillants, Kyo vit son reflet, se calma…et lui demanda avec une irritation palpable dans la voix…

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »  
« C'est…c'est comme Yuya onee-san a dit… »

Fronçant des sourcils…Kyo l'interrogea du regard.

« Onee-san me raconte souvent des histoires… les aventures du démon Kyo…je voulait le rencontrer en vrai ! …le démon qui martyrise onee-san ! »

Les sourcils désormais relevés, le démon releva un passage de ces paroles.

« Martyrise ? »  
« Oui…onee-san dit que Kyo aux yeux de démon est un pervers invétéré, un alcoolique né, qu'il est feignant, horrible et qu'il l'a tripote tout le temps… »

BANG (Bruit de tous les compagnons qui se casse la figure)

« Planche à pain… »  
« …mais elle a dit aussi qu'il était pas mauvais…il ment jamais et on peut avoir confiance en lui…qu'il le dit pas mais il s'inquiète pour ses amis…et elle a dit aussi que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'aimait…elle a dit « Kyo…s'il n'était pas pervers et alcoolique, ce ne serait plus Kyo… je l'aime comme il est »… alors moi je voulais savoir comment tu étais, parce que moi je voulais pas que onee-san me laisse tout seul… »  
« Planche à pain…t'es toujours aussi marrante »

Puis Kyo posa sa main sur la tête de l'enfant sans un regard et prononça des paroles qui remplirent l'enfant d'une joie immense.

« T'as qu'à rester avec nous si tu ne veux pas perdre ton onee-san… »

Enfin, Chibi-Kyo décida de leur montrer le chemin. Il marcha devant, aux côtés du démon. Côte côte, ils marchèrent en direction du nouveau palais du roi, ou ils espéraient qu'il ne soit rien arrivé.

Le parc…les rues de la ville…quelques grands bâtiments…puis enfin, apparu devant eux une immense bâtisse dont le style extérieur pouvait rappeler les traditionnels palais japonais.

Un cris leur glaça alors le sang…un bruit provenant de cette demeure…

« KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Un cris étrangler mélanger à ce qui semblait être des larmes…

Le sang du démon ne fit qu'un tour, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et pénétra dans ce palais…écartant les gardes tel des brindilles…le reste de la troupe n'avait plus qu'à suivre le mouvement…s'inquiétant de leur Yuya internationale.

Une porte…puis une deuxième…comment la retrouver…telle était la question du moment.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Toujours cette voix emplie de sanglots…cette voix qui désormais leur servirait de boussole…  
Le démon se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix… sans se compliquer l'existence, il dirigea un Mizuchi qui leur traça le chemin, droit vers cet endroit qui retenait sa belle…

Quand il pénétra dans la dite pièce…une vision d'horreur le toucha. Sa domestiques…SA planche à pain…SA Yuya…à moitié nue, se débattant autant qu'elle le pouvait dans les bras d'un roi trop fort pour elle…des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux vert…des larmes de peurs, de colère, d'impuissance…

Elle le regardait…pleine d'espoir de le voir arriver…honteuse d'être en telle situation…mais heureuse avant tout.  
Il baissa la tête…serra les points…ses yeux prirent une teinte entièrement rouge…la colère le submergeait…non, la haine l'avait même remplacée…Le roi rouge, qui observait la

scène d'un œil intéressé se releva, tenant toujours fort dans ses bras une Yuya qui tentait de préserver ses vêtements de la glissade…

« Si je m'attendait à ta visite Kyo…ma FEMME et moi nous serions fait tout beau…tu nous surprend là… »  
« … »  
« Je dois admettre que tu as plutôt bon goût en matière de femme…elle a du caractère »  
« Pourquoi avoir enlevée Yuya-san ? »  
« Le fait que Kyo ai gagné sur toute la ligne m'énervait quelque peu…alors bon, je me suis fait un cadeaux…un beau cadeaux »  
« … »

Les points de Kyo laissaient apparaître de légers filets de sang…il serrait de plus en plus le manche de son katana et essayait de garder un calme déjà vague…puis il entendit la voix de Yuya…

« Kyo…tu es venu…je suis soulagée… »

Elle arborait désormais un sourire des plus beau…son visage trempé par les larmes ne retenait pas ce radieux sourire qu'elle lui adressait, à lui seul. Cela eu pour effet de calmer le démon…qui releva pour de bon la tête…un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Planche à pain…je t'avais dit de jouer avec des gars plus intelligeant…mais je ne pensait pas que tu m'obéirait au pied de la lettre »

Ce sourire radieux jusque là ornant le beaux visage de la jeune fille disparu alors pour laisser place à une expression fort connue, la colère.

« Kyo ! Comment oses tu… ! »

L'ambiance se relâchait…l'ambiance était comme d'ordinaire…mais peut êtres avaient ils omis un léger détail…

Comme pour énerver le démon…la main du roi commença à se balader sur le corps de la pauvre Yuya… qui protesta vivement pendant qu'un certain démon se mit à attaquer. Le roi la lâcha pour l'envoyer rencontrer un mur encore entier…la jeune fille tomba inconsciente et le démon attaqua sans retenu ce roi sans conscience.

La bataille fut rude…la bataille fut acharnée…coup de sabre et choques violents se succédèrent à un rythme endiablé. Quand elle fut finit…le roi gisait à terre, en cinq morceaux bien distincts. Plus enragé que jamais, Kyo l'avait anéantit…annihilant ainsi sa suprématie sur ce nouveau monde.

Le protecteur s'approcha de sa belle sous divers regard tous plus ébahis les uns que les autres. Cette dernière, toujours dans les pommes était allongée non loin. Il s'agenouilla et chuchota tous bas…

« Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de démissionner, Yuya. »

Il l'a serra fort contre lui puis peu à peu, la belle au bois dormant s'éveilla. A peine eut elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle entendit les paroles habituelles d'un démon redevenu lui-même.

« Maintenant que t'es retour, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai homme »

Elle râla, l'insulta et souri. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Kyo. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

3 mois plus tard, après avoir réussi un retour à leur époque bien aimée.

« Kyooooo ! Mon porte-monnaie ! »  
« Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante »  
« Kyo, aide moi à récupérer mon porte monnaie ! »  
« D'accord onee-san ! »

Au détour d'une ruelle, ils rencontrèrent un second couple bien connu.

« Kyoshiro ! Sakuya ! Comment allez vous ? »  
« Bien et vous Yuya-san…Les étoiles m'ont appris la nouvelle récemment, mes félicitations »  
« Hein ? De quoi ? »  
« He bien Yuya-san, pour ta grossesses ! »  
« HEINNNNNNN ? »  
« Kyoshiro…il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant… »

La jeune femme blonde fut de justesse rattrapée dans sa chute. Elle n'avait pas supporté la nouvelle et était tombée dans les pommes dans la minute qui avait suivie. Quand a Kyo…

« Kyo…on dirait que la nouvelle ne te choque pas tant que ça… »

Le démon ne répondit pas, prit la chasseuse dans ses bras et marcha, le regard dans le vague.

« Kyoshiro…je crois qu'il ne nous entend plus… »  
« Kyo ! C'est comme ça que tu montres ta joie ? En nous zappant complètement ! »

Et ce couple insolite continua sa route, avec cependant une quatrième bouche à nourrir…


End file.
